An Eclare Story
by ANIMEnerdk333
Summary: Clare and Eli are meant to be together or are they...until someone might ruin it for them. Hmmm...
1. Speaking Terms

**AUHTORS NOTE: :)**** HELLO GUYS, I AM NEW TO THIS, THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A FANFIC. TELL ME WHAT YA THINK. I'LL WRITE MORE IF YA REVIEW :)**

**CLARES POV**

"I can't help but notice that were on speaking terms again." Adam smiles at Eli, "What happened yesterday ?"

"Nothing."I smiled; I didn't know if Eli told Adam about Julia yet, Eli smiled at me and looked at Adam.

"I told her about Julia."

"Thank god, didn't know how much longer I could keep it a secret." Adam looked relieved. I see, Adam was probably the first person he told-boozle. Eli was staring at me with his emerald eyes for about 2 minutes. Adam noticed that we were having a 'moment.'

"I think Drew's calling me," I saw him wink at Eli, "See ya guys later, have fun !" Yay, finally alone !

"Your idea for that new ending, I like it." This made me smile. "Me too."

**ELI'S POV**

I looked down at my shoes, I could feel Clare's beautiful blue eyes on me. Beautiful blue eyes ? What has this chick done to you Elijah Goldsworthy ?

I liked that she was mature enough to give me some time. That is what I like about Clare, she was pretty, smart, and mature.

School was over about 30 minutes ago, and I didn't want her to walk or bike home. I hated bikes ever since Julia.

"Clare you need a ride home ?"

"S-sure." She was still blushing; she was cute when she blushed.

"Wow, my hotness is making you stutter now." It was so fun messing with her and then she hit me playfully on the arm. That hurt a little, I pretended to cry. I think I did a pretty good job.

**CLARE'S POV**

"Yup Eli, your sooooooo sexy, you leave me speechless." I tried to sound sarcastic, but all of it was true. Now that I know he likes me too, all I have to do is give him some time.

"C'mon Elijah, let's go. Don't be sucha baby."

"Ouch lady, don't be so rude to the person that's giving you a ride."

"I guess I'll walk then."

"Ok, ok Clare bear, you win." Oh my god, he was so cute when he tried to look innocent, but eh Clare bear ? Really ?

"Clare one point, Eli ZERO points" I stuck out my tongue, putting an emphasis on zero.

Shoot it was raining. When we walked to the parking lot, it was pouring, Eli made me run back to the front of Degrassi.

"Ok Clare, just stay under the roof and I'll go get Morty."

**ELI'S POV **

While I went to get Morty, I turned around and saw Clare talking to a tall, dirty blonde guy. I think his name was K.C. ? From the look of it, Clare looked uncomfortable talking to him. So I hurried to Morty and drove to the front of the school.

"It wasn't my fault I got Jenna pregnant." Gross he was flaring his nostrils.

"OK, K.C. it wasn't your fault that you cheated on me, EVERYTHING wasn't your fault."

Wow her sarcasm has improved, I am proud. WOAH WOAH, did I just here that this dipshit cheated on my Clare ? Clare went out with a jock, eww I think I'm way hotter.

"Clare I'm trying to change, please come back to me."

K.C. was tugging on Clare's arm like a lost puppy. Ok its Eli time now bitch.


	2. Lucky to have you

**Author's NOTE: ****TorieTrueBlood : wow when I saw your****review, I was so happy (: So here ya go ! **

**CLARE'S POV**

"Clare ! Babe, sorry I took so long."

Eli was getting out of Morty with his hair wet, which was so hot. He kissed me on the cheek and put his arm around my waist.

K.C.'s face was hilarious. "Your _boyfriend _?"

"Oh it's nice to meet you too; I'm Eli, Clare's boyfriend."

What the hell ? I thought he needed some time. Boyfriend, I liked the sound of that. Thank god Eli was here to save me, I don't know what I'd do without him. Thank you Eli !

"Wow, your dating the freak that drives a hearse." K.C. was giving Eli a dirty look.

"K.C., Eli isn't a freak; you're a freak for leaving Jenna when she needed you the most."

"Clare you've changed, apparently this freak has had an influence on you."

Aww hell no, you did not just say that about my Eli, I am seriously going to kill K.C.

"You know what K.C. ! I am about to punch your eyes out of their sockets.

"Clare it's alright, let's just go. I don't want you to catch a cold in this rain."

How could he be so calm when he was being insulted ? Oh yeah, Eli didn't care what people think.

"Ok, let's go Eli." I said it through my teeth. I didn't even want to look at K.C.

Eli took off his black blazer and put it on top of my head. God, he looked so hot with his wet hair. He opened the door for me and got in the driver's side. I stared at Eli the whole time we were driving; he was so cute when he was concentrated.

"Ok, haven't you heard that staring is rude ?"

"It's just that…"

"I see, once again my hotness leaves you speechless."

I am speechless. WOW.

"C'mon Clare, what's wrong ? I totally saved you from that psycho K.C., tell me what's wrong."

I really didn't know what to say, so I looked into his green eyes for the longest time.

**ELI'S POV**

Clare actually stood up for me. This silence is bugging me.

I couldn't take this silence from her, so I parked Morty on the side of the road.

"Clare tell me what's wrong or I'll get out of Morty and run in front of a car."

She gave that 'you wouldn't dare' look.

"Ok you give me no choice Clare Edwards."

I got out of Morty and started walking to the road, when someone hugged me from behind. Clare ? Could it be her or some creep ? I turned around and sure enough it was Clare and I saw something running down her cheeks. Was she seriously crying ? I wiped the tears away from her face and hugged her. What brought on this drama ?

"Clare why are you crying ?"

"Who wouldn't cry ? ! I thought you were gonna really do it"

"Really Clare ? Like I'd leave you."

She was still staring at me and we were standing in the rain, crap she's going to get really sick now.

"C'mon lets go inside Morty and talk."

When were sitting inside Morty, I turned on the heater and then I looked at Clare.

"Please talk now."

She blushed and bit her lip.

"It's just that I'm so lucky to have you, and every time you look at me it DOES leave me speechless. Thank you for earlier, K.C. was being a jerk."

"Clare I should be thanking you for standing up for me."

Was she really saying this about me ? I was the lucky one to have her, she was the one that left me speechless. I looked at her and we just looked into each other's eyes for the longest time.


	3. Surprise

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****LOL, I don't care if I get reviews anymore (: Sorry its kinda crappy. Still a noob at writing. Anyone excited for tomorrow ? new episode ! YAY. LOL Please be nice (: review review..**

**CLARE'S POV**

He made me feel better, I can't believe I was crying over him. Eli is one of the biggest things that's happened to me.

Eli's green eyes hypnotized the hell out of me.

"Stop looking at me like that Elijah !"

"Like what Clare bear ?" That hot smirk !

"Like that ! Those eyes, that smirk ! Damn you Eli."

"Dang lady, what's got your panty in a knot?"

I stared at him and he moved in closer about to kiss…when _beep beep. _DAMN YOU WHO EVER YOU ARE.

"Hello ?"

"Clare Edwards ! Where the hell are you ? School ended two hours ago !"

"Calm down mom, I'm at my English partners house, we're working on a project."

Eli smirked at me and I could tell he was about to laugh. I hit him on the arm while my mom was talking.

"Alright Clare, just remember to call me next time."

"Ok mom, see you soon."

I hung up the phone and looked at Eli, who was smirking at me.

"Wow Saint Clare isn't sucha a saint ?"

"Shut up Eli." I sounded so harsh, it was my mom's fault. She had to ruin the moment.

"Ouch lady, why so harsh? Is it cause you thought I was gonna kiss you ?"

"YES ! I really wanted to kiss you ! Ok now-" I wasn't being sarcastic, I really wanted to. I can't believe I actually said it.

Before I could finish my sentence, Eli was kissing me and I kissed him back. We were making out for what seemed forever. His lips tingled on mine. When we parted to take a breath we kissed about 5 more times and then parted.

"Clare I don't need any more time, I've decided that I'm ready."

Was he serious ? Am I dreaming ? God please wake me up if I am !

"And when did you decide that ?"

"When you threatened to beat K.C.'s eyes out of their sockets and when you stopped me from walking in front of a car."

I was speechless, Eli Goldsworthy wanted to be with me now ? WOAH.

"Clare Edwards, will you go on a date with me tomorrow ?"

"I would like that Elijah Goldsworthy."

I am freaking out right now ! I have got to tell Allie !

"Alright tomorrow it is, I have got to get you home before you get sick and before your parents freak out anymore."

*After Eli drops Clare home*

**ELI'S POV**

I wonder where I should take Clare for our date…the dot ? No, something better. I should make her skip with me again, but where would we go ? I'll think about that tonight.

I parked Morty in the driveway and went inside my home. It was still pouring outside.

"How was school honey ?"

"Great mom, where's dad ?"

"In the restroom."

"Oh, okay call me when dinners done."

I ran upstairs to my bedroom and got started on homework. I turned my laptop on and went on IM. Clare was online.

_eli-gold49: ready for our date tomorrow Clare bear ?_

I waited for a reply for about ten minutes, why wasn't she answering ? Calm down Eli, it's just an IM. It was 6:12 p.m.

_clare-e23: soo sorry, I can't go to school tomorrow, I should have listened to you. I'm really sick…_

Aww fuck. If she was sick, then that meant I was also. Shit.

_eli-gold49: aww man, that means I am too._

_clare-e23: why ?_

_eli-gold49: because someone wanted to kiss my hot lips, and couldn't get enough of me :p _

_clare-e23: I am so sorry Eli LOL. Soo..about the date ? should it be rescheduled ?_

It hit me..i had a great idea to spend our date, since I was sick also. I could spend the day with her. I'll surprise her.

_eli-gold49: idk. I'll surprise ya (:_

**Ok, so I got stuck at this point. Im gonna try to think of something (: any suggestions ? Next chapter will be about them spending the day together, sick. I've got ideas for drama (: YAY.**


	4. Personality Traits

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****Oh dang (: I didn't know people put my story in their alerts. After reading like 7 Eclare fanfics, I was like Dang compared to this my story kinda sucks O.o ahh oh well im gonna try my best to make it good (: ****LOL it's 6:12 a.m. and I'm trying to go to bed but I can't ! I have to update before I got to bed. :D**

**ELI'S POV**

Sure enough I came down with a fever and my mom made me some homemade chicken soup.

"Thanks so much, mom." My mom was the best.

"Hey kiddo how was is that fever going ?" My dad came in handing me a glass of water.

"I think it's going down, thanks dad."

"You going to school tomorrow, honey ?"

"I don't think I can mom." I made a fake attempt get up and fall over, I am sucha good actor. Clare has got to give me some points for this.

"Don't strain yourself kiddo."

"Your father and I are going to be out the whole day tomorrow, were going on a business trip."

"You gonna be ok alone, kiddo ?"

"Yea, I'll be fine."

My parents always went on business trips, nothing less to expect from head CEO's. I saw them about 4 times a week, it's a surprise that they were here on a Wednesday. Yup, I'm the only child of two head CEO's who never had time for me, but they seemed to try really hard to spend some time with me when they got home. My mom made it up to me by making dinner every night she was home and my dad tried bonding with me once in awhile.

I am so lucky to have Clare to fill in the time my parents couldn't. Eli Goldsworthy, you are a different man.

"Are you sure, honey ?"

"I'm really sure mom."

It was 10:42 p.m., should I call Clare and ask her what her parents were up to ?

**CLARE'S POV**

He'll surprise me, huh ? My mom came in and gave me a bowl of mushroom soup.

"Thanks mom."

"Honey, your father and I are going on a vacation to sort things out, to try and fix things. Tomorrow."

Fix things ? Did this mean that my dad didn't want a divorce, and that they wanted to give it another try ?

"Mom that's great ! I hope you guys have a great time ! How long will you guys be gone ?"

"About 3 days, sweety."

"Alright, I'll be okay mom."

If it meant me staying alone, while my family was being 'fixed,' then it was fine with me.

"Okay just call if you need anything, we'll be leaving tomorrow at about seven-thirty."

Oh wow, that was early to start a vacation. There flight must have been booked early.

"Okay, sweety get some rest, and I hope that cold gets better soon."

"Night mom !"

I opened my laptop and signed on IM. Eli was online.

_eli-gold49: Hey what are your parents up to ?_

Why did he want to know ? Strange..

_clare-e23: uhh, their going to be gone for 3 days ? Like a vacation sort of thing, to fix my family._

**ELI'S POV**

Hell yes ! I'm in luck. My parents were going to be gone and so were hers.

_eli-gold49: is that soo.._

_clare-e23: why might make you ask about my parents Elijah ? (:_

_eli-gold49: just wanted to know how they've been, and it's great that they're going to fix it._

Okay, so tomorrow I'll come to her house around eight a.m . That was pretty early for a sick person to get up, but it was worth it.

Oh man I've changed A LOT, I am not the same Eli. If I didn't know Clare and was sick, I wouldn't be busting my ass to wake up at around seven to eight a.m., when I didn't have to go to school. Clare really has an influence on me or something.

_clare-e23: so how has the cold been ?_

_eli-gold49: I came down with a fever earlier, just coughing a bit (:_

_clare-e23: hope you get better !_

_eli-gold49: how about you ?_

_clare-e23: just some snipples and coughs (:_

_eli-gold49: ok, I'll see ya when we get back to school ! goodnight clare bear ! ;) _

_clare-e23: night elijah ! _

Tomorrow is going to be a great day, I am going to spend the whole day with Clare. I'd like to see the expression on her face when I knock on her door with my blanket and pillow.

**CLARE'S POV**

I wonder why Eli put a winking smiley face; he must be up to something. I gotta tell Alli, she might know what he's up to.

"Alli ? is it too late to call you ? I have to tell you something."

"No of course not Clare bear ! TELL ME ! That's what bestfriends are for."

"Okay...Eli and i kissed, again."

"SHUTUP SHUTUP ! NO FREAKING WAY ! Does that mean he's ready to be in a relationship with you ?"

"He told me he was ready ! Alli I am so freaking happy right now and on top of that, my parents are going on a vacation to fix things !"

"Clare bear, i am so happy for you !"

"Oh yeah i can't go to school tomorrow and Eli too."

"Why Clare bear ? You skipping with Eli again ?"

"Not exactly, we got sick today-from the rain."

"Oh okay I'll see you at school, hope you feel better Clare bear ! Love you !"

"Alli wait !"

"WHAT ? ANOTHER JUICY DETAIL ? CLARE TELL ME ! TELL ME !"

"Eli asked me out on a date..and he said that he was planning something."

"SHUT UP !"

Alli is so weird, i wonder how many times she says that.

**ALLI'S POV**

What could that guy be up to ? Maybe, he might surprise Clare ? Since he's sick also. Oh my god i think he's going over to her house ! I shouldn't tell Clare, I'll let Eli surprise her. Before i say anything else, I'll tell her i gotta go.

"Okay Clare I gotta go, my mom is making me do the dishes."

"Alright Alli , see ya soon. Love you !"

"Bye !"

Oh crap, that was a lame excuse.

**CLARE'S POV**

Alli never does the dishes at 11 o'clock at night, something is up.

Oh well I gotta got to bed.

I can't wait to see him at school, after this cold flies by.

I drank some Nyquil for the coughing and went to bed. Oh god my dream was so sweet, _Eli and I were in a garden and we were holding hands. I didn't know I could get so cheesy, haha. _

"_Clare…"_

"_Yes Eli ?"_

"_Will you…."_

_Wow this dream was getting very interesting, I didn't want to wake up !_

"_Yes….?"_

"_Will you grade me English paper ?"_

_Boozle. I glared at him and he was smirking at me, even in my dreams he messes with me ! But that's what I loved about him._

"_Seriously Eli ? Even in my dreams you're still the same."_

"_Well, duh Clare, it's YOUR dream. You probably love me as cocky."_

_Dream Eli was making a point, that personality trait made him Eli. _

_Eli and I were walking around the garden again, beautiful flowers and butterflies surrounded us. __**THIS **__was a dream, where neither of us was talking; we already knew how we felt about each other. _

_We looked in to each other's eyes and it was like he was telling me how much he liked me by just looking into my eyes. Those emerald eyes hypnotized__the hell outta me again._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** why hello guys :) i decided to make their parents happy, cause i dont wanna start the drama tooooo early ;) Hope you guys liked it. Oh yeah, i fell asleep with my face on the keyboard, so i finished it around 2:55 p.m. ;) LOL this fanfic thing is kinda fun !**


	5. Take off your shirt

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****Oh man (: Even though I have only like 5 reviews****, ****I will continue ! ToriTrueBlood: Thank you so much ! Your 1 review made me want to write more (: sadly, I am not a true blood fan lol. I don't watch much TV. (: only degrassi, pretty little liars and vampire diaries for me. Freebird1490 + ToriTrueblood: this one's you for you guys (: ! **

**CLARE'S POV STILL**

_Eli and I were about to kiss under a beautiful tree until my mom woke me up. _Seriously mom ? Once again you ruin the moment.

"Clare, honey."

"Mmm."

"We're going now, I hope you feel better."

I jumped up and looked at the clock, it was seven-thirty. Talk about being accurate.

"Okay mom, I hope you and dad have a great time."

"Invite any friends if you feel lonely !"

My father was standing by my door, smiling and waving at me. I followed them to the front porch and watched them drive away.

"Have a great time !"

**ELI'S POV**

My parents left at around six, I heard them say bye to me but as lazy as I am I just lifted my hand and waved them goodbye.

It was now seven-fifty, ok time to get ready. I took some Nyquil for the coughs and put a coughing patch on my chest. That felt so good. For being sick, it didn't take much to get ready, just some black sweats and black sweatshirt. I grabbed my pillow and blanket.

Damnit, it was raining again. I didn't have an umbrella, the things I do for Clare.

I put on my hood and ran to Morty, coughing. Right when I got in Morty, I threw my pillow and blanket in the back. I was shivering and coughing, man the things I really do for Clare. I feel really dizzy though..

**CLARE'S POV**

I was wrapped in my blanket watching Baby Looney Tunes, there wasn't anything else to watch and I loved watching it as a kid. This was hilarious, the baby bugs bunny thought that his carrot grew a tooth, when his tooth fell off ! How cute.

I heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming !"

Sheesh, who would come over and bother me.

The knocking grew louder.

"I'm coming damnit !"

I opened the door. My jaw fell.

Oh my god, it's Eli-soaking wet and coughing. After all that, he was still smiling at me. Eli was actually smiling-not smirking.

"Eli ! What the hell ? Come in, you're going to get even more sick. What are you doing here ?"

Now I feel so guilty for not answering the door sooner, his face looked dazed and exhausted.

"Eli come in now !"

He started walking through the door and just collapsed on me. He was hugging me and whispered. "Surprise." I looked at him and he smirked.

"Damn your heavy Eli !"

I tried my best to half carry/drag him to the couch. Oh my god Eli was burning up, what should I do ?

"Eli stay on the couch while I get some towels and medicine."

"Mmmm." Was he actually smiling ?

I can't believe Eli risked his health for me, for just a surprise. If he stayed home he would've recovered faster than me.

"You did all this to surprise me ? Eli you're amazing."

I ran upstairs to get some face towels and some Nyquil. I ran back to Eli and his clothes were wet…

"Eli take off your shirt." Did I just say that ?

"Clare. I really like you." He is being delirious.

"Can you please take off your shirt, before you temperature gets any higher ?"

"Mmmmm." Awww Eli looked like an angel. Never mind I'll do it damnit, I grabbed the bottom of his sweatshirt and pulled out both shirts.

This made me gasp, he had some abs. Focus Clare, forget about those sexxxy abs! Lower down his temperature !

There was a coughing patch on his chest; I replaced it with a new one.

I also took off his shoes, should I take of his sweats ? That's going too far, I'm already stripping the guy, I might as well.

What I saw next made giggle, Elijah Goldsworthy was wearing white boxers and he only liked wearing dark colors.

I laughed out louder.

I ran over to the kitchen and filled a huge bowl with water and started wiping Eli's body, arms, legs, back and face with the face towel. Man this really tempted me to kiss him; I shouldn't try anything embarrassing.

Then I grabbed a new face towel and soaked it in cold water and put it on top of his forehead.

"Mmmmmm." He was smiling again and this totally made me melt inside.

Afterwards, I gave Eli some medicine, and then put his clothes in the dryer.

Eli was lying on my couch and smiling in his sleep. I wrapped him in blankets and sat by his feet. After an hour I checked his temperature and it went down a bit, 99 degrees Celsius. So I decided to take off the blanket to cool him down, I still covered his legs though.

I decided to finish watching Baby Looney Tunes. In all that time, I fell asleep next to him. Somehow we managed to fit on the couch.

Eli's body was still a little warm. This was by far the best thing he has done for me.


	6. Points

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** ToriTrueBlood + Princesakarlita411 + Soothingstar + Freebird1490 this one's for you guys (: Thanks soo much or reviewing ! It means alot to me (: it lets me know that someone actually reads my story ! Sorry for making it kinda short, i'll try to make it longer next time. (: and thanks for the favorites and alerts 3 ! **

**ELI'S POV**

When I knocked on Clare's door, everything was a blur. I couldn't remember much. All I heard was:

"What the hell….. going to get even more sick…..."

Oh, Clare was ranting on about something…

I brought up enough strength to say, "Surprise."

Then I think I blacked out. Think I heard Clare say something like, "…you're heavy…you're amazing."

When I opened my eyes, I was lying on a couch and i felt really really warm.

What was this face towel doing on my forehead ? Why couldn't I move my arms ? I looked down and saw Clare's head on my bare chest.

How come I wasn't wearing a shirt or any pants? I glanced at the coffee table and saw a huge bowl of water and a couple of towels next to it. Did I pass out on Clare ? Did SHE undress me ? Why am I asking my self these questions ?

Oh man, I am REALLY lucky to have Clare. I felt Clare stretch and heard her yawn.

I shut my eyes immediately and pretended I was sleeping. Clare removed the towel from my forehead and felt it. She sighed.

"Still a little warm but getting better." She was playing with my hair and humming for about 5 minutes.

I could feel her breathing on my face, so I peeked a little and kissed her. Clare looked surprised but she kissed me back.

"Well, good morning Dr. Doom." That angelic smile was so cute. Eli, did you just say cute again ? Oh my god, how many times did I tell myself not to say that ! Oh well, I guess I'll make an exception for Clare. I promise myself, I will never call another girl cute-only Clare.

"Thank you-for everything Clare bear."

"Elijah Goldsworthy ! Don't ever do that again ! You scared me, and your welcome."

I felt a smirk on my face .

"Ooooooo, Saint Clare worrying about me AND stripping me of all my clothes ?" I looked down from head to toe. Clare was blushing and looked at the t.v. She was still lying next to me.

"I only did it, because you were burning up." Aww she really cared about me.

"Or did ya just wanna see this hotness ?" The sarcasm in my voice was hilarious.

"Oh yes Eli, I really like what you've done to those oh SOO sexy abs." Sexy abs ? Haha. She must've gasped when she took my shirt off. Oh yeah-oh dang my ego is getting a little too big.

"But seriously, don't do it again." Clare was looking at me worried. "I really liked this surprise though." Then she smiled. I loved looking at her.

"Hmmm..I just remembered someone saying that I was heavy and amazing."

Clare blushed again and smiled.

"Well-you are." Still blushing ! I looked away and tried not to show me face. I must have been red.

**CLARES POV**

Eli was trying to hide his face from me, I tried to get a closer look. Awww he was blushing ! I think it was my turn to mess with him. MWAHAHA.

"So Eli, I didn't know you wore WHITE widy tidys. HAHAHA !"

He looked at me with one eyebrow raised and then I looked down to the blankets that were covering his legs. Eli's eyes bulged out and he got up really quick.

"Okay Clare bear you win, can I have my clothes now ? Before you try to rape me again !" There was sarcasm in the last sentence.

"MWAHAHA Clare two point and Eli STILL ZERO." I stuck my tongue out.

"Last I remembered, I should have three points. I'm in the lead, Blue eyes."

What ? How did he get three points ?

"How did you get three points, green eyes ?"

**ELI'S POV**

Let's see..I was trying to remember the times I deserved points.

"HA! I got it. One point for saving you from that psycho K.C., another point for almost walking in the middle of a busy road for YOU and lastly, 'risking' my health to just see you."

I got her now, she was speechless. I guess that's the kind of affect I had on people. Whoa there Eli, watch your ego.

I was about to make another remark when she interrupted me with a kiss. Oh man I got it bad.

"Thank you, you win Green eyes." She said, smiling. "l'll get your clothes."

"Wait." She turned around and looked at me confused. Eli go for it ! It's THE right moment for IT.

I walked up to her and looked into her ocean eyes.

"Clare Edwards, will you be my girlfriend ?"

**I'll make the next one longer and better i promise guys (: Any one see today's episode ? Purple pills. I think Adam is kinda overreacting O.o and that was messed up when he dissed Eli D:**


	7. Noodles

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: awww thanks so much: ToriTrueBlood & Freebird1490 & zeldaskeeper this one's for you guys (: the reviews and favorites mean alot to me. zeldaskeeper: yup so true ;) K.C. isn't so hot to me anymore, he does have a pig nose LOL. Eli is waaaay hotter ;D Freebird1490 & ToriTrueBlood & zeldaskeeper: your guys reviews mean alot ;) Can't wait for tonight's epsiode ! i forgot to say in the 6 chapters i made, that i dont own any characters or degrassi or any content mentioned in this story. I only own the storyline (:**

**CLARE'S POV**

"Clare Edwards, will you be my girlfriend ?"

Am I deaming ? Once again God, please wake me from this trance if I am !

"Uh..y-y-yes" I looked away, grinning from ear to ear probably. This was the moment I've longed for, ever since he ran over my glasses. Clare ! Snap out of it and kiss him. Eeeeeeep !

Too late-he beat me, we were kissing so passionately. I broke off the kiss and hugged him, my cheek on his BARE chest. I looked up and Eli looked so happy !

"I'll get your clothes before I 'try to rape you again." Eli smirked and I chuckled.

Then he looked at me and smirked.

"Eli four points, Clare one thousand points !" How sweet ! Wait, uh one thousand ?

"One thousand ?"

"For being the best girlfriend ever." Eli was so sweet, I loved this about him.

Eli deserved more. This game was so childish, but it was fun to play.

We walked over to the laundry room and got his clothes out of the dryer.

Watching Eli put on his clothes was so breath taking.

"Ooooo Saint Clare watching me dress, do I need a pole ?" The sarcasm was so obvious.

"Oh YEAH ! Bring it out." I returned the sarcasm.

Eli looked at me with one eyebrow raised and then I thought of something brilliant. He was about to say something, but I cut him off by lifting my index finger.

"Clare: one thousand, Eli: one million points !"

**ELI'S POV**

Clare watched me put on my clothes and I wasn't creeped out. If it was another girl, I would've been like, "Excuse me." Though, her sarcasm was getting better. CUTE.

"Clare: one thousand, Eli: one million points !"

One million points, haha. Clare was so adorable ! Chyeah.

"Where did one million points come from ?" She blushed and bit her lip.

"For being the BEST boyfriend ever."

Hmmm, we started dating about seven minutes ago; I must be the best ever. It felt like Clare and I were dating for months, it felt like we were dating when I became her English partner.

"I guess we're even now, Blue eyes."

"Uh, one thousand to one million doesn't sound even." She said it so innocently with those ocean eyes.

"Ah okay, I'll give you all the points you need to get to one million, I'm too lazy to do the math." I hated math. Math was probably my worst subject.

"I would do the math, but I want to do this again."

Clare kissed me and buried her face in my chest.

"Okay, we should eat. Wait." She started walking and turned around. I looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

Clare put her hand on my forehead and smiled. "You're getting better."

I smiled at her. Elijah Goldsworthy ? You actually smiled. Haha.

Clare grabbed my hand and pulled me to the kitchen. I glanced at a clock hanging on the wall; it was eleven-fifty-four.

"I came here at around eight, wow we slept that long ?"

She looked at me and just smiled.

"What do you want for breakfast/lunch ?"

"Surprise me." I smirked and hugged Clare from behind.

**CLARE'S POV**

I decided to make Eli some ramen noodles, since he was a little warm still. It could help with the coughing.

We sat on the dining table and started eating.

"Ah, Chef Clare, this is so marvelous. What is your secret ?"

"Sheesh, just read the directions on the package." I stuck out my tongue and laughed, he joined in.

"This is the best date ever, Mr. Goldsworthy." Eli smirked at me but this was the best date ever. Better than any date K.C. took me on. Now that I think of it ? Did K.C. ever treat me so special ?

"Clare we can reschedule a better one, when this cold flies by. Speaking of cold, how is yours ?"

"Seriously Eli, this is the best date I've been on. I'm feeling better than you-I know that for a fact. You know if you didn't come here, you could've recovered faster than me."

"But it was worth it." He said while his mouth was full of noodles. Of course, I had to laugh.

"You're not supposed to talk with your mouth full, Elijah."

We joined in laughter again.

After we were done reading, Eli and I decided to watch a movie.

**ELI'S POV**

I looked into Clare's DVD shelf and picked out one. MWAHAHA.

An old one, 'The Grudge.'

I turned around and showed Clare the DVD.

"Eli now way, that movie is so-GROSS."

"Why do you own it ?" I smirked at handed her the DVD.

She looked up and tried to remember something.

"I have no idea, fine I'll watch it for you Green eyes." She smiled at me and blushed. Aww Clare bear was so adorable. "You have to protect me from the Grudge though." Clare said it playfully.

"Of course, I AM your knight and shining armor."

Clare put in the DVD and joined me on the couch. I put my arm around her waist and her head was on my shoulder. After about an hour of the movie, Clare was freaking out.

"How the hell does he go down the stairs like that ?" That was kinda creepy, i didn't know what to tell her.

"Protect me, my knight and shining armor !" The grudge was about to attack some chick, i wasn't really paying attention.

I shielded Clare and we started laughing.

"EWWWWWWWW." Clare started panicking and covered her eyes, okay I should turn it off before she throws up.

"Okay, okay I'll turn it off Clare bear !" I grabbed the remote and pushed the power button.

I looked down at her and started chuckling, then she interrupted me with a good smack on the stomach.

"OUCH !"

**CLARE'S POV**

That movie was horrifying; I don't even know why my mom bought it.

Eli was pretending to cry, after I smacked him on the stomach and then he started coughing.

Oh crap he needs to take some medince.

"Wait here Green eyes." I kissed him and ran to the kitchen. I poured some water in a cup and grabbed the Nyquil.

I ran back to Eli and he looked at me confused.

"Take your medicine Elijah." I said playfully.

"But I don't like medicine. Do I have to ?" He said it in a whiney tone like a baby.

"Elijah you have to take your medicine." I said taunting him, this was fun.

"Fine. Gosh." I couldn't tell if he was acting like that on prupose.

"Cute, I really like it."

"Ah, why thank you Chef Clare, you have finally noticed my expertise."

He read the directions and drank the medicine. It was an act haha. I think i'm falling for him.

"What should we do next, blue eyes?" He said smirking at me with one eyebrow raised.

Those eyes ! I wanna stare at them forever.

I sighed.

"Give me a sec, green eyes."

I really don't know…hmmm….


	8. Boredom

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Hiya guys (: sorry i took so long to update. I had writer's block. But Toritrueblood & zeldaskeeper & Mz-Ly IHaveTheKeyToYourHeart This is for you guys once again (: I just saw Purple Pills and i was like 'OUCH" when Eli got punched ! :O Sorry if it's kinda boring D: i tried my best to make it interesting. Hope you guys like it ! Reviews mean a lot to me ;) This is weird to say LMAO. I had a dream about Munro last night :O i cant remember much, but LMAO ! ENJOY :)**

**CLARE'S POV**

Hmmm…What could you do on a rainy day with a sick person ? My eyes wandered and somehow they landed on Eli's lips. Stop it Clare! You might get carried away ! GAH.

I really had no idea what to do. Maybe Eli should decide.

"Elijah , I really don't know what to do ?"

"Hmmmm…We could just make out all day." He eyes locked with mine. Oh Eli, Eli, Eli I wish we could, but we might get carried away.

I kissed him once and teased him.

"We can't just do that all day." I stuck out my tongue and started chuckling. "What do you do when you're bored Elijah ?" I smiled at him; my arms were wrapped around his waist.

Eli thought for a moment and started giggling.

"You seriously have nothing in mind, Clare bear ?"

I really had nothing; I didn't want to watch another movie.

I nodded my head, what was Eli up to ?

**ELI'S POV**

When I was bored I would prank call people, it was a bit childish but it was hilarious.

"Okay Clare bear, get your phone ready. We're gonna prank call."

Clare gave me that 'Are you serious?' face.

"Yes I am serious; get your phone blue eyes." I smiled and she grabbed her cell phone.

"Really now Eli ? Are you still in grade seven ?" Geez just go along with it, this was going to be fun.

"This is going to be fun, trust me." I gave her a devious smile.

My right hand intertwined with her left, while my other hand dialed Fitz's number.

"Seriously ? Fitz ? What if he finds out it's us." Clare looked worried.

"Young grass hopper, you have a lot to learn. There IS something called *67 Clare. I'll show you how it's done." I smirked really big this time.

The phone was on speaker.

_Ring, ring, ring._

"Hello ?"

I put on my serious voice.

"Yes, hello ? Is this Mark Fitzgerald ?"

"Yes, what do you want ?"

Clare looked at me and I just smirked at her.

"Are you aware sir that you are going on trial for allegedly raping my client ?"

"What the hell ? I didn't rape anyone. Who is this client of yours ?"

I tried to think of a name at the top of my head.

"Fred Walters."

"Fred ? Are you saying I raped a GUY ? What the fuck ?"

"Yes Mr. Fitzgerald, he has stated that you seduced him in a dark alley and you took him into a motel room."

"I AM NOT GAY NOR DID I RAPE YOUR SO CALLED CLIENT."

"I'm sorry sir, but this will be taken to court. Your court date is on August 29 at three-thirty o'clock."

"Fuck you."

"This conversation is being recorded, Mr. Fitzgerald. I will see you in court. Good day."

I looked at Clare and she was laughing hysterically, I joined in.

"W-what will happen when he actually goes to the courtroom ?" Clare was still laughing.

"That, blue eyes is the best part, if he actually goes."

Clare started chuckling again.

"Who is next on our list Clare bear ?" She looked at me and started laughing.

"You can pick them."

Clare and I prank called a bunch of people like: Drew,Adam, Alli, K.C., JENNA (Jenna started freaking out.), and even Wal-Mart ! That one hilarious, I let Clare talk on that one. Surprisingly she was good at it, I taught her well.

"Are you hungry, Elijah ?"

My stomach growled so loud, even Clare could hear it. She giggled and pulled me to the kitchen.

"Okay, Chef Eli it's your turn to cook something."

Cook, hmmm…

"Alright, assistant." I smirked at her and started gathering ingredients.

**CLARES POV**

Eli decided to make spaghetti and I was his 'assistant.' All I did was sidetrack him, so I wasn't much of a help.

While Eli was cooking I was watching T.V. I wonder if Eli was sleeping over ? I should ask him later.

The smell of the spaghetti sauce made my stomach growl.

Eli was hot, smart, caring, mysterious, and he could cook ! Eli was everything K.C. wasn't.

I heard Eli put some plates on the dining table; I looked over and smiled at him. He called me to the table.

"Dinner is served milady." He said it in a sexy way.

"This smells so good ! "

"What do you expect from the one and only ?" Eli smirked again.

I kissed him and sat in my chair.

Eli sat in a chair across from me and stared.

"Staring is rude, Elijah." He chuckled.

"Just try it."

I scooped some spaghetti into my mouth and-oh my god. This was delicious, where did he learn how to cook like this ? I heard Eli laughing, he must've seen my face.

"Well ?"

"I hate it, it's so gross." I said sarcastically.

"Aww, Clare bear that hurts."

"I'm kidding, it's awesome ! What's your secret, Chef Master Eli ?" He paused and smiled at me.

**ELI'S POV**

"My uncle was a chef, he taught me how to cook many things and I was taught to put love and lots of it." Man that was so cheesy. I smirked.

Did I just say I loved Clare ? I hope she doesn't catch that.

She giggled and continued to eat.

"Oh yeah, are you sleeping over or something ?"

YES ! She didn't catch it.

Clare wanted me to sleep over. Hmmmm.

"Is that an invitation ?"

"Do you want it to be ?" She blushed and looked at me. Haha, she had some spaghetti sauce on her chin.

"Absolutely. Uh Clare you got a little something there." I pointed at her cheek and she couldn't find it. How cute. So I wiped it for her. Of course she blushed; she seemed to blush a lot lately.

"Thanks. What about your parents ?" She was blushing still !

"Ah, they're on a business trip."

"I see, okay."

I glanced at the clock and it was nine-twenty. Where did all the time go ?


	9. Bumblebee

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **It's 4:15 a.m. ;) i try my best to update alot ! ToriTrueBlood: no problem ;) you were my FIRST reviewer. Your welcome ;) Heaven's Harpy: Thanks ! Dont i feel stupid LOL. Man, i think i meant to put Fahrenheit O.o ToriTrueBlood & DiscipleOfStJimmy this is for you guys ! ;) Hope ya like it ;D Goodnight/morning ;) my sleeping patterns are soo messed up HAHA ! i would like sleep at 6 a.m. and wake up at 6 p.m. :P**

**CLARE'S POV**

Oh my god, Eli was sleeping over at MY house. We only officially started dating a few hours ago, but if felt like months.

We were watching Family Guy, HILARIOUS.

I was sitting on his lap and his arms were wrapped around me.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

It was Alli, should I answer it ? She might ask about Eli, and he's RIGHT here.

"You gonna get that, Blue eyes ?"

"Nah, I'll just text her."

I went into text message and texted Alli: _I'll call you in 30 min. ;) _

I looked up at Eli and he was watching T.V., so cute !

_Beep. _It was a text from Alli: _Okay ! Dnt forget ;)_

"So, uh Eli, where you gonna sleep ?"

He looked at me and thought for a moment.

"What do you suggest, Clare bear ?"

Should he sleep with me ? Ugh I can't ask it, it might get awkward. I pushed myself to answer.

"Mmmm, you could sleep with me, if ya want ?"

"That would be great !" Aww he wants to sleep with me.

"Do you have clothes Eli ?" He looked confused.

"Crap, I forgot to bring some."

Maybe I should let him borrow my dad's stuff. I pictured Eli in my head, wearing my dad's pajamas. HAHAHA. He would still be cute though.

"You know…you could borrow my dad's stuff." I said grinning at him.

"Really Clare ? Your dad's stuff…don't you ever wear huge shirts or basketball shorts ?"

Hmmm…do I have any ? I remember wearing basket ball shorts on lazy days at home, but did I ever wear huge shirts ? Oh YEAH I do, but it's pink…MWAHAHA. Fine. Since he's my boyfriend, I'll make him borrow one of my dad's shirts. It can't be black though.

Eli was still looking at me confused, I was probably grinning really big.

**ELI'S POV**

What was Clare thinking ? Damnit only if I could read minds.

"Clare….?"

"Oh, right. Uhm you can borrow one of my basketball shorts."

I'm going to wear Clare's clothes ?

"And you can borrow one of my dad's shirts."

What was she planning ? Why was she grinning so big ?

"Okay…thanks Clare bear." I kissed her and continued to watch Family Guy.

Man, this baby was hilarious, he kept trying to kill his mom !

This cold was getting a little better, under Clare's care. I would cough a bit and my nose would be stuffed. Clare was coughing also, but not as much as me.

After about fifteen minutes, we decided to get ready for bed. Clare and I walked into her room and she handed me basketball shorts. Then she ran to her parents' room to get me a shirt. I just hope she picks a black shirt-anything besides yellow ! That color is just blek.

**CLARE'S POV**

Hmm…what color shirt should I pick for Eli ? I wonder what color he would hate ? AHA. Yellow?

I walked over to my dad's drawer and looked for anything that was yellow. Score ! A yellow shirt that said 'Toronto University.' MWAHAHA.

Eli was sitting on my bed, his eyes scanning the walls.

**ELI'S POV**

Clare came in and NO, she picked a yellow shirt.

I sighed. It's like she can read my mind.

"Clare, c'mon yellow ?"

"Oh, don't be sucha baby Elijah." She stuck out her tongue and chuckled.

"Since you ARE my girlfriend, I'll make an exception."

"Awwww." She kissed me and we started making out, but sadly, we had to part.

Clare changed in her room, while I changed in the bathroom. Man, I looked like a mess ! My hair was so messed up. It was flying in different directions. I put on Clare's shorts and they actually fit. Now for the horrifying part, the YELLOW shirt ! I put it on and I felt so disgusted. Yellow is just so bleck.

**CLARE'S POV *****WHILE ELI WAS CHANGING***

I changed into shorts and a tank top.

Oh crap, what time was it ? I forgot to call Alli. I searched for my phone and dialed Alli.

_Ring. _

"Clare ? You forgot to call me didn't you ? How was Eli's surprise thing ? Did you find out what he was planning ?"

"Alli, calm down. Remember to breath."

"Okay, Clare. Shoot it."

"I couldn't answer your call, because Eli was right next to me."

"O-M-G HE WAS AT YOUR HOUSE THAT LATE ?"

"Yeah. Uh he's kinda sleeping over."

"SHUT UP CLARE BEAR ! You guys better not do IT."

"Alli, we wouldn't do THAT."

"Okay Clare bear; just fill me on the details when you get back to school."

"Alright Alli, oh yeah I almost forgot to tell you ! It's OFFICIAL !"

"NOW WAY ! I'm so happy for you Clare !"

"I'm gonna let you go to bed now Alli, I don't think Eli and I are going to school tomorrow."

"Ok Clare ! Get well soon !"

"Bye Alli !"

I put my phone on my desk and sat on my bed. I looked at the doorway and saw Eli giving me a crooked smile. Crap how long was here there ?

Hey, he was wearing the yellow shirt and the shorts actually fit him.

"I look like a bumble bee." He complained.

I patted on a spot next to me and he joined.

"You're MY bumble bee." I laughed. We started making out and somehow, I landed on top of him.

**ELI'S POV**

Clare was blushing when she realized that she was on top of me. She must be thinking of IT.

"Clare relax, I'm not gonna pressure you into anything. I like you too much to do that."

"That is what I love about you. You are so perfect."

"Nobody's perfect, blue eyes."

Clare got off me and moved to the other side of the bed and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"How you feeling ?"

"Better, just a stuffy nose and some coughing. How about you blue eyes ?"

"Never better, coughing a little also."

She felt my forehead and turned my head to face her. She started playing with my hair.

"You're amazing Eli."

"Clare, YOU are amazing."

We fell asleep with our hands intertwined...


	10. Pancakes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: LOL i think this is what you would call, a filler O.o sorry it's kinda boring and short, the next one will be longer and better ;) Thank you everyone for reviewing**** ! I didnt update the whole day, because i was mourning the death of my laptop (it fell off my bed when i sneezed and like half of the screen is black) now i'm using my dad's. ToriTrueBlood: thanks so much ;) your reviews mean alot. Liekomgz: thanks so much ! :) I'm debating on whether to make the story really long ? like maybe add 20 chapters ? ;) what do you guys think ? Have a nice day !**

**Disclaimer: I dont degrassi nor the characters. Just the story line :)**

**CLARE'S POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep, so I just played with Eli's hair.

I heard Eli mumble something, was he talking in his sleep ? HAHA.

"Clare…mmmhmmm." Aww, he said my name.

Eli looked like an angel, with him smiling and his pale skin. SO HOT.

I think about after twenty minutes, I fell asleep.

The smell of something sweet woke me up. Pancakes ? I moved my arm to hug Eli, but all I felt was an empty space. I sat up immediately.

Was yesterday all a dream ? Thankfully, I heard someone walking up the stairs.

"Why good morning, Sleeping beauty." He smirked and sat next to me.

Eli had bed head, but it was still cute. I smiled and remembered that I might look like a mess right now.

I covered my face and started chuckling.

"Eli ! Don't look at me ! I bet I look horrible right now." I didn't brush my teeth and I bet I had bed head too.

I peeked in between my fingers and saw Eli frowning. He was giving me a puppy dog face. It was too adorable.

"Clare bear, you look beautiful no matter what." He said, smiling at me. How sweet !

"You're joking, Elijah !" I started chuckling and covered my face again.

"I am not, Clare bear. C'mon, let's just go eat breakfast."

I nodded my head and he grabbed my hand.

"Wait, I have to use the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll see you downstairs." Eli hugged me and walked through the hallway.

**ELI'S POV**

I woke up early this morning and decided to make Clare breakfast. She was being ridiculous, she DID look beautiful now matter what. Clare looked way better than me; I knew that for a fact. My bed head got worse, I tried to fix it. It didn't do much.

I waited for Clare at the dining table.

_Beep._

It was a text from Adam: _Hey man, how is that cold going ? O.o_

I texted back: _Getting better, Clare is taking care of me._

_Booyah man ! You gotta tell me when you get back._

Booyah. It was werid hearing Adam say that. The first time I heard 'booyah,' was when we won the Dead Hand tickets. Sav's , dad's trucks taillight broke when we won them. LONG story.

_For sure, see you soon._

Clare came storming down the stairs and landed on my lap.

I liked it when she sat on my lap.

"What's on today's menu, Chef Eli ?" Clare looked at me and smiled.

"Pancakes." I said, kissing her.

"Yummy." She blushed and sat on a chair across from me.

Clare started to eat her pancakes, when suddenly she looked like she was choking.

**CLARE'S POV**

"CLARE ARE YOU ALRIGHT ? LEMME GET YOU SOME WATER !" His hand was on my shoulder.

Eli was freaking out and his eyes were bulging out.

MWAHAHA. I got him.

"Gotcha." I stuck out my tongue and continued to eat. Eli's pancakes were really good !

"Clare don't do that !" He made me feel guilty now.

It was just a joke. HAHA. But I really like the fact that he worried.

"Alright Elijah, you know I was just trying to lighten up the atmosphere. "

He chuckled and then kissed me and said, "YOU always lighten my atmosphere no matter what."

"You know, I think I'm getting good at this pranking thing." I started laughing again.

"What do you expect ? You learned from the best, but to me you're the greatest." Eli was so cheesy.

I tried to look away again, I know I'm red. DAMNIT.

Eli grabbed my chin and just looked into my eyes.

"Okay, Bumblebee I have to finish eating."

He looked at the yellow shirt he was wearing and smirked.

Eli and I finished eating and went to watch T.V. in my living room.

"When are we going back to school ?" He asked smirking still.

"I dunno, whenever you want to. Do you feel better ?" What time was it ? I glanced at the clock and it was eleven-sixteen.

"Yeah I actually do."

"Should we go back to school today, late?" I asked, smiling at him.

Hmmm….

**The next one will be about school ;) i hope you guys like it, not counting on it tho LOL this chapter was BORING . It's just the death of my hp mini, its so sad, my very first laptop LOL. I only had it for like 6 months. Well, just review if you feel like it ;) have a nice day !**


	11. Chocolate Pudding

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Hiya guys ;) sorry i didn't update the whole day again D: i had writers block again, and i was moping around my house, trying to think of ideas for this story. **

**LOL, i noticed that when i don't feel satisfied about writing a chapter, I have a dream about Munro Chambers every night i don't update O.o Weird huh ? But they're cute dreams ;) **

**Alright, ToriTrueBlood: thanks for reviewing again :) Liekomgz: Aww i'm sorry to hear about your laptop also D: good thing you got it replaced :D ! This chapter is dedicated to all the people that reviewed :)**

**AND OMG OMG OMG. The finale almost made me cry T.T i thought Eli got stabbed. I also saw the promo for this fall ! OMG Goth Clare ? :O NOOOO. and sick Eli ? Uniforms :O Declan is back ? so much changes ! I hope Eclare doesn't change tho ! **

**Thanks guys for the reviews :) they mean alot. You can review if ya feel like it ;) **

**Have a nice day/night ;)**

**ELI'S POV**

I parked Morty in the Degrassi parking lot and opened the door for Clare.

"What a gentleman." She blushed and grabbed my hand.

"This is a first, going to school, because we have nothing better to do at your house."

"Well, if we stayed home what would we be doing the whole time." Clare bit her lip and smiled.

I kissed her and then I intertwined my hand with hers.

"I would spend all day doing that." Smooth Eli, really smooth.

Clare giggled and started pulling me into the school.

**JENNA'S POV**

I was walking out of my brother's car, when I saw Clare and Eli messing around by the hearse. I managed to hear:

"This is a first, going to school, because we have nothing better to do at your house."

Then, I saw Clare kiss him.

Oh my god ! I bet they've probably slept together already.

Its official, Clare is dating the hearse freak.

**ALLI'S POV**

There was some crazy rumor going around that Clare and Eli slept together. It can't be.

There not even here today, how did this crazy rumor even start ? I walked up to some random girl with red hair.

"Oh my god, did you hear about the emo guy and Clare ?" I tried to sound really 'gossipy.'

"Yeah ! I can't believe Clare's going out with hearse-boy."

"O-M-G" I rolled my eyes. "Who told you about them ? I so want more juicy details !"

"Uhm, Jenna Middleton said something about them messing around in the parking lot and hearing Eli talk about doing stuff at Clare's house." The red head looked confused. I didn't even know what her name was.

Of course, it was Jenna. When was this girl going to stop with her gossip ? First, the boob job ? Now this?

"Well, thanks for the info !" I smiled

"You're welcome Alli !" Weird, I didn't know her name, but she knew mine. I guess I'm getting popular.

I saw Clare and Eli in the cafeteria. How cute, they looked so great together ! Eli had his arm wrapped around Clare and they were just talking and messing around. CUTE !

**ELI'S POV**

"How nice, we came just in time for lunch." I smirked. While we walked hand in hand through the halls, all eyes were on us. High school gossip took its toll. Well, who cares? I want everyone to know that Clare and I are official. We found a table inside the cafeteria this time, people were still gossiping.

Some guy came over to our table and high-five me and said, "Nice one man !"

Ah, Clare is mine. Everyone knows it. I saw Clare blushing.

Clare's friend came running to our table. She had a huge grin on her face, and also looked worried at the same time. How can you look happy and worried at the same time ?

"Hey new couple ! Everyone is talking about you guys !"

"How nice !" I said it with every ounce of sarcasm.

"But some of these things aren't so nice. Jenna started a rumor about you guys having sex at Clare's house."

I looked at Clare and she looked confused. I managed to chuckle. High school gossip is unbelievable.

"When is she going to stop ?" Clare looked infuriated. "How did she hear about that ?"

Alli had a concerned look on her face.

"She was eavesdropping when she saw you guys in the parking lot."

I looked at Clare and tried to comfort her. "Let them think what they want, we know we didn't do it. "

Alli and Clare looked at me smiled.

"Oh crap, I have to go. I can't be late again. Bye Clear bear, call me ! Bye Eli."

"See ya." Clare said it so unenthusiastically. She looked bored and annoyed. Minutes ago, Clare was really happy and now, that pregnant Jenna chick had to ruin it.

"Why do you sound so bored, Clare bear ?"

"I dunno, we had a lot fun yesterday—and now it's just REALLY boring. Jenna ruined today." She sighed. I should make things better for her. I GOT IT !

"We should skip since it's a Friday. Yeah that sounds good, take a 3 day weekend."

Clare's face lit up, I loved seeing her face like that.

"Is that an invitation for an adventure, Bumblebee ?"

BLECK. Does she really have to call me that in public ? Sheesh.

"C'mon, Clare. I'm not wearing yellow anymore." I sighed.

Clare started laughing and then she grabbed my chin and kissed me.

Some people from a table behind us started cheering ? Gross. Why would they cheer? Seriously. Someone said, "Get a room guys !"

A familiar voice came from behind us. Adam ?

"C'mon people, it's like you've guys never seen people make out." Adam pointed out.

Clare and I started laughing.

"ADAM !" We yelled.

He sat in front of us.

"I see you two have been busy. Are the rumors true ?" Adam smiled and nudged Clare.

"Oh shut up. That rumor happens to be false." Clare laughed out and flashed her purity ring.

I put my arm around Clare and smirked at Adam.

"Duh Adam, we've been busy with A LOT of things." I nudged sarcastically.

"It's official, I'm a third wheel."

"Man, we'll still have guy nights." His eyes grew big and he started laughing

"Ah, alright. I'll take your word for it. I gotta go, Drew is calling me again."

"See ya man, bye Clare !"

"Bye !" Clare and I yelled.

**CLARE'S POV**

Adam left. I can't believe Jenna, she has to ruin everything. I guess, I'll just listen to Eli and ignore the rumors. Let them think what they want, we know that we didn't do it. I loved that about Eli, he was mature about situations like this.

We walked to a table outside and started eating. I looked up at Eli and he was eating a granola bar.

It was really awkward and quiet for about ten minutes. To brake off the silence, I opened a chocolate pudding cup I packed and dipped my hand in it. I was about to smear it all over his face, but he somehow saw me from the corner of his eye. Eli grabbed my hand started laughing.

"Ah, young grasshopper. You have a lot to learn."

"Really ?" I moved my hand really fast and got it all over his face ! MWAHA.

Eli looked surprised and started laughing.

"It's on like donkey kong, Saint Clare."

Oh crap, Eli grabbed a strawberry yogurt cup and opened it. He dipped his hand in it and flashed a really cute smirk at me. I stood up really fast and ran.

I suck at escaping. Eli caught up with me and had my back against a tree. He smeared the strawberry yogurt all over my face.

"You got me !" I said defeated.

I kissed him, and then we started making out. When we parted for air, Eli was laughing.

"Chocolate pudding and strawberry yogurt mixed together actually tastes good." He smirked.

"Ok, Elijah. Let's finish our lunch." I laughed out.

He grabbed my hand and then we walked towards the table with all our belongings.

I wiped Eli's face with a napkin and he stared at me with his beautiful green eyes. After I was done wiping his face, he wiped mine. I really liked this, he was so sweet ! When we were done cleaning up, we started fiddling with each other's hands. I looked at him and remembered the conversation we had in the cafeteria about an adventure.

"So, back to that conversation we had in the cafeteria." I asked.

He looked flashed a smirk and chuckled.

"What kind of adventure did you have in mind, Clare bear ?"

I gave him a wide smile and said, "Surprise me again, Bumblebee."


	12. Court Hearing

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** This is another filler D: sorry guys. i didnt get to update for two days, cause i had writer's block and I'm moving to another state ;) i'll try to update. When i get back from my trip, i might have a lot chapters ready ;) But i wont be moving yet LOL probably like in 5 days i'll have to start packing and crap. This is for all the people who reviewed ;) ToriTrueBlood Princesakarlita411 eclare luv zeldaskeeper Sorry it's boring and short. I just couldnt think of anything, but i think i have an idea now ;) Have a nice day/night !**

**ELI'S POV**

Clare wanted to go on an adventure. What kind of adventure did she want to go on ?

I know !

There was this one place where I would hang out at when I was little. It was this amazing place where I would go to think.

This place was like an hour away.

We got in Morty and put on some music.

While I was driving, I could feel Clare's ocean eyes on me.

"It's rude to stare, girlfriend." I smirked.

"Hmmm, where are we going boyfriend ?" I imagined her smiling. I had to keep my eyes on the road.

"You told me to surprise you, Blue eyes."

"Not fair, I don't wanna be surprised anymore." She sounded like an adorable baby pouting.

"Nope." I emphasized it and laughed. "You know what; we could do something while I drive. This place is like an hours away. Maybe we could check out that court hearing that was scheduled today ?" I flashed a smirk at Clare. She knew what I was thinking.

**CLARE'S POV**

I knew what Eli was thinking. Pranks call time. HAHA.

"Should we call our rapist ?" I grinned really big at Eli, and then he started laughing.

"Go, ahead. You're talking this time. I want to see what I've taught you, young grasshopper.

I already had an idea in mind. MWAHA.

I dialed *67 and Fitz's number then put the phone on speaker. I put my serious voice on.

Eli glanced at me and I gave him a smile.

"Hello ?" He sounded really annoyed.

"Is this Mark Fitzgerald ?"

"Yeah. What do you want. Make it quick." He was so rude.

I tried to think of a name. CRAP. THINK.

"This is Nina Bayleys, the judge for your court hearing. Are you aware that it was scheduled today, Mr. Fitzgerald ?"

"What the hell ? Are you kidding me ? I am telling you, I DID NOT RAPE THAT GUY. WHAT THE HELL WAS HIS NAME AGAIN ?"

Fitz 'supposedly' raped Eli's imaginary victim and was going to court for it. MWAHA. What boredom does to you some times.

Shoot. What was the name Eli used ? I looked at him and he mouthed the name at me.

"Fred Walters. Sir, we have a warrant of arrest. You will be arrested for not attending your court hearing."

I saw Eli laughing.

"WHAT THE FUCK. I DID NOT DO ANYTHING."

"Mr. Fitzgerald, I suggest you stay put, until we come to arrest you."

"Go to hell."

"This conversation is being recorded. I'm sure you're aware of that, from last time. We still have the recording from the conversation you had with Fred Walters' lawyer. We'll be there shortly."

It sounded like Fitz dropped his phone. Then I glanced at Eli who was laughing hysterically, I joined in.

"I think he pissed in h-his pants." Eli was laughing while he was steering the wheel.

"Why thank you." I smiled. What Eli taught me went to good use after all. Just like that time I called Wal-mart.

"Good job, Blue eyes !" He glanced at me with those green eyes.

The whole time we were driving, I didn't even notice WHERE we were at.

I think I fell asleep.

**ELI'S POV**

I didn't even notice that Clare fell asleep. She looked so angelic.

We were almost to that special place, I hope Clare likes it. We could share this place together…


	13. Dreams

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Omg :D how long has it been since i updated ? 2 weeks :O ? Eh oh, well :) i really missed updating. I cant believe i had writer's block for 2 weeks straight O.o Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites guys ;) it really motivated me to keep thinking of an idea for the story.**

**I dont own degrassi ;) just this storyline. if i owned degrassi, their would be more ELI :p**

**ELI'S POV**

I parked Morty by the lake, we were finally here.

Clare was smiling in her sleep. She looked so adorable in her sleep.

I kissed her and her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning sunshine." I whispered, she blushed and examined the out side of the window.

"Where are we ?" She asked curiously. I smirked.

"It's a surprise." Clare pouted and kissed me.

I got out of Morty and opened Clare's door. She stood up and grabbed my hand, while scrutinizing the the forest.

I jumped and covered her eyes.

"ELI ?"

"Remember ? It's a surprise." I guided her to my special place.

**CLARE'S POV**

Eli led me, while I kept asking, "Are we there yet ?" This was getting a little annoying, I was blind and did not know where I was going.

He just laughed and said, "Not yet, Clare bear."

I bet sounded like an annoyed four-year old. Where was he taking me ?

I could smell pine trees and of course grass, maybe heard a water fall ?

While walking blind, I cursed about seven times, because I was such a clutz. I think I almost tripped 3 times, Eli caught me and I could hear his chuckles.

Eli let out a breath of air.

"We're hear, Clare bear." FINALLY.

He removed his hands and my jaw dropped, literally.

This was like heaven, it was so beautiful.

There were flowers everywhere, it was like the dream I had—the meadow. The dream my mom interrupted when Eli and I were about to kiss under a tree.

There was a mini waterfall that had lily pads at the bottom. A pond with more lily pads were surrounded by yellow and pink tulips. The view from the horizon was breath taking.

This place wasn't too big or too small, it was a perfect size.

I glanced at Eli and smiled—not a smirk.

"Well...?" He seemed nervous, but why ?

"I love it Eli !" I laughed and hugged him.

"We can share this place." He said it with his chin rested on my head. "I come here when I need to think."

"It's perfect, I love it."

"C'mon, let's go sit." He grabbed my hand and we walked to a tree next to the mini water fall. We were surrounded by numerous amounts of flowers.

This was exactly like my dream.

Eli sat down first and pulled me onto his lap, and then he wrapped his arms around me. I really liked this position. HAHA.

We were staring into the red sunset, it was so gorgeous.

"Hey, Clare bear. Bet you don't know why the sun sets red." What brought this on ? I'm kind of curious now. HAHA.

"Why, Elijah ?"

"Light is made of lots of colors, out of all those colors. Red is the one that travels the farthest." Why did that line sound so familiar ?

"Interesting, but no one asked you, HAHA."

"Ouch that hurts." He hugged me tighter,our hands intertwined as we watched the red sunset.

I can't believe that I'm going to tell him this, but it's been bothering me ever since we came here.

"Eli, ya know. I had a dream like this before." I could feel him shaking a laugh.

"You have dreams about me Clare bear ?" Oh no. I'm boosting his ego again.

"Yeah, the night before you came over." I decided to annoy him. "But I will save that story for next time." I was grinning from ear to ear.

"Sheesh, why'd you have to tell me about it when you weren't going to tell me about the dream."

MWAHA.

"I don't know, just to annoy you I guess." He started laughing again.

"Before I try to ask about the dream, let's talk about something else." Smart move Elijah.

So we did talk, we talked for a good hour at that same spot by the tree. We talked about likes, dislikes, fears and dreams.

Eli was allergic to cats, his favorite fruit was apple, and his dream was undecided.

**ELI'S POV**

It was almost dark, we should be getting home.

That long talk I had with Clare was amazing. I found out a lot about her; she had an older sister named Darcy. Clare loved mangoes and she used to go to a private school. It was strange to find out that she use to wear her private school uniform to Degrassi last year.

Clare turned around hugged me, while still sitting on my lap. My arms were around her lower back. MAN did I love this moment.

I'm still curious about that dream Clare had of me. Oh well.

I looked down and lifted her chin so her eyes met mine. She leaned in and I leaned in to fill in the space between our faces.

Our lips met and then our tongues dance. We were making out for a while, when I Clare broke it off to breath, I sighed.

She giggled and said, "Can't have enough of me, I see." I'm rubbing off on her. HAHA.

The was barely any light left, we would be having a hard time getting back to Morty if we stayed any longer.

"Let's get going, Blue eyes."

"Alright." We stood up and her lips met mine again.

This time I parted for air and laughed. Clare sighed and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go."

**ahaha i so stole that line about the red sunset from kingdom hearts 358/2 days, I LOVE THAT GAME xD anyways i dont own it ! Just used it for entertainment purposes. Have a nice day ! ;)**


	14. Coincidence

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Hello readers ;) ToriTrueBlood & Princesakarlita411 thanks for reviewing ;) I think it's a filler again O.o I hope you enjoy ! Thanks once again for the alerts and favorites ! **

**Review if ya feel like it :D and omg ? 6,000 hits ? :O you guys are great ;D**

**ELI'S POV**

I sat on the couch while Clare went upstairs to get ready for bed. It was 9:27 p.m., where did all the time go ?

Good thing we stopped by my house for some clothes. I didn't want to wear another unwanted colored shirt Clare would pick.

I got off the couch and went to the bathroom to change.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

It was a text from my mom.

_Elijah, we won't be home for another week. Mr. Hudson needed your father and I to take of something in New York. I will make it up to you when I come back. _

Of course she would make it up, by just making dinner. It didn't really matter if they came home or not anymore, just as long as they let me know. I was lucky to have Clare to keep me company. Speaking of Clare, when were her parents coming home ? Would it frighten her parents if they came home and saw a hearse in their drive way ? Hilarious. Why am I asking myself these questions once again ?

I let out a sigh and changed in to my clothes. Black boxer shorts and a black Dead Hand t-shirt.

I would have to ask Clare about that later.

Footsteps made their way down the stairs, I got out of the bathroom and saw Clare getting some snacks in the kitchen. This was my chance to mess with her. MWAHAHA.

"BOO ! BLUE EYES !" I said jumping on her, then I put my arm around her waist. Clare was a little startled. She dropped the bag of chips and turned around to kiss me.

"Was that necessary, Elijah ?" Aww, she was blushing.

"Absolutely !" I smirked and kissed her again.

"I thought we could use some snacks." She picked up the bag of chips from the ground and opened a cupboard full of junk food.

"YUM."

"We can watch T.V. In my room." _Her _room. I let out a lop sided smile again.

"Ugh. I hate your room." I rolled my eyes and said it with every ounce of sarcasm.

She played along and pretended to look hurt. "Fine, I guess you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." She stuck out her tongue.

"Nah, I think I'll go home." I smirked and started walking to the door, but then I found arms wrapped around my waist.

**CLARE'S POV**

Eli was leaving me, I knew he was acting sarcastic, but when he started walking towards the door, I could feel my eyes getting watery. So I ran to him and threw my arms around his waist, with my face buried in lower back. I inhaled his scent. It was like the day he threatened to run in front of a car, just so I could talk.

"Please...don't leave me..." My voice sounded so muffled.

Eli turned around and looked surprised.

"Clare..? I would never leave you. You didn't have to cry, I was just kidding" He wiped the tears running down my cheeks.

"It's just that...I didn't want to be alone next week."

"Next week ? What about your parents ?"

"I'll tell you when we get in my room, with all our snacks." I smiled and retrieved all the junk food Eli and I chose.

"Alright."

Eli and I were sitting on my bed chowing on some chips while watching Spongebob.

"Seriously ? We have to watch this ?" I liked Spongebob.

"Yup." He rolled his eyes and started watching again.

I couldn't help but stare at his features. His long eyelashes, his perfect lips and the way his eye furrowed when Spongebob did something ridiculous. HAHA.

Eli turned to meet my gaze and furrowed his eyebrows again.

"Are you going to tell me about your parents ? And why you're spending a week home alone ?"

Ah. Yes.

_Flashback._

_I was changing into my pajamas. Shoot, I have to do some laundry. _

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_It was my mom._

"_Hello ?"_

"_Clare, honey ?"_

"_Yeah, mom ?"_

"_Your father and I are having a great time ! And we've decided to extend our vacation." _

"_That's awesome mom !"_

"_Yes, we're taking a cruise around the Caribbean." The Caribbean ? That was freaking far. "We're going to be gone for one more week."_

_Just as expected. _

"_Okay Mom, I hope you have a great time !"_

"_Bye honey !" I heard both my parents say it. They sounded so happy._

_I Sighed. I'm going to be alone for a whole week. Unless..._

**ELI'S POV**

Clare told me about how her parents were getting along in their vacation.

"Honestly, I thought it was something bad."

She looked confused.

"Yeah, the bad part is that I have to be alone for a whole week."

"Now what kind of boyfriend would I be ? Why would I leave my hot girlfriend alone ?"

We both laughed.

"So you're staying with me ? What about your parents ?"

I smirked and said, "Head CEO's gotta do what they gotta do, they'll probably be gone for a week also."

"I swear, it's like our parents have the same schedule." Clare chimed.

Now that I think of it...her parents were gone the same time mine was.

"Maybe it's just coincidence." I smirked and finished the cookie I was eating. Clare had so much junk food !

It was 2 a.m., and we were watching some late night T.V. shows while eating more junk food.

I glanced at Clare to find her passed out. A giggle left my mouth. I should be getting to bed too.

I shoved the junk food to the floor and turned off the T.V.

Clare seemed to smile a lot in her sleep, I wonder what she dreams about ?

I went under the blanket and hugged Clare close to me.

"Goodnight, Blue eyes."


	15. New kids

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Helloooo :) Thanks for reviewing again: ToriTrueBlood ! You are my favorite reviewer ahahaha. Thanks for the favorites and alerts :D **

**Sorry i made this one short. It's an intro to something ;) don't wanna give away too much :O**

**CLARE'S POV**

"Blue eyes, wake up ! Time for school." This was Eli's third attempt to wake me up.

"Five more minutes mom..." I didn't want to get up, we went to sleep at around 1 a.m., last night.

The weekend went by too fast ! We spent most of it going out to the Dot and being couch potatoes in the living room.

"I've given you 15 minutes, Blue eyes."

Shit. I should get up then, don't wanna be late for school again.

When I opened my eyes, Eli's face was so close; it nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Elijah !" I complained and sat up to get ready for school. I glanced at Eli and he was dressed already.

He got ready fast and he looked great. Black skinny jeans, a black and white striped t-shirt with a black blazer and he was wearing his converse.

"Checking me out, Blue eyes ?" I blushed and wrapped my arms around him.

Eli's lips brushed mine and then he went downstairs to give me some privacy.

**ALLI'S POV**

I was sitting on the steps of Degrassi waiting for Clare. She needed to explain the whole Eli thing, we haven't talked since Friday. I scanned the parking lot for a hearse but had no luck. Damnit Clare, what is taking you so long ?

While I was searching for Clare, I noticed three new faces sitting together at a picnic table.

New people ? Interesting. There was two girls and one boy, they were light skinned and they looked alike. Curiosity got to me. I put on my best smile and walked over to them.

"You guys new here ?" They looked Asian.

"Uhm, yep." He looked so cute and he was totally checking me out. The boy had dark brown eyes, jet black hair, which was styled really spiky. He looked kinda like Zane, as for his clothes; he was wearing black skinny jeans, a blue plaid flannel, and his shoes were neon blue high-top Supras.

One of the girls spoke this time. "I'm Zsophia, this is my brother Ty, and my sister Lena."

Zsophia, I think I heard a _Z _in there ? Zsophia had dark brown eyes also, jet black waist length hair with choppy layers on the top. She was wearing: Dark skinny jeans with a black studded belt, purple long sleeve with a black vest, and black authentic Vans.

Lena, she looked annoyed. She had the same haircut as her sister and was wearing a white over-the-shoulder shirt with a huge hot pink heart on it, dark skinny jeans and hot pink pumps.

"Alli Bhandari, nice to meet you guys." Zsophia and Ty smiled, but Lena just kept giving me a 'I don't give a fuck' look.

"Well, Alli. What grade are you in ?" Ty asked this time. His chocolate eyes looked so dreamy.

"I'm a sophomore." I smiled and batted my eyelashes.

"We are too !" We ? Now that I think of it.

"Are you guys triplets or something ?"

"No, we jut have the same birthdays and we look alike." Lena said it so harsh and sarcastically. I don't like this bitch. The bell rang and I couldn't be late again.

"Excuse my sister, she woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Zsophia said it with an apologetic look. She's nice.

The bell rang. Shoot. I can't be late again.

"Uh, I'll see you guys around. Hope you have a great first day !"

**:) ? What you guys think ? Like my O/C's ? Zsophia is my best friend's name xD it's pronounced: Zo-fi-a. What do you guys think of Lena, Ty, and Zsophia ? Sorry if i was too explainy about the triplets. I just wanted you guys to picture them in your head. If you wonder how Lena and Zsophia's hair look; go to google images and type in 'mullet with layers.' and look at the first pic ;) As for Ty's hair, it's kinda like Zanes. You might be asking, "What do they have to do with EClare ?" In time my readers..in time you will find out xD and sorry if i was off in Alli's POV. I don't really know how she thinks. O.o**


	16. Watch where you're going

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Here ya goooo ;) ToriTrueBlood, Mz-Ly, Princesakarlita411 ! thanks for alerts, favorites and reviewing ;D**

**I don't own the degrassi characters, but i do own my O/Cs and the storyline ;) Have a niceeee day ! Dont wanna give away too much in an author's note ahahahaha :)**

**CLARE'S POV**

The bell rang as we got out of Morty, I am not staying up on a school night anymore.

Eli intertwined his hand with mine as we walked inside the school.

Ugh. As usual, everyone was whispering and some girls were giving me death glares. This is all Jenna's fault for starting that stupid rumor.

"We're quite the pair." Eli smirked and held my hand tighter.

"Mhmm, I'll uh see you at lunch ?" We were at my locker already, it was a coincidence that Eli's was one locker away from mines.

"Alright." He kissed me and walked to his first period, which was Art.

"Clare !" Alli was running in her pumps.

"Alli !" I laughed. Alli must have met a new guy. Her previous boyfriend, Drew was a total as-jerk. Drew apparently got intimate with Bianca in the boiler room. Bianca was Degrassi's official boyfriend stealer.

"I've been looking for you all morning !"

"Sorry I woke up late."

"Uh-huh. Anyways, you won't believe who I just met !" I knew it.

"Obama ?" I have been hanging out with Eli too much. HAHA.

Alli rolled her eyes. "No. I met a new guy named Ty. He is so freaking hot and was totally checking me out." That's Alli for you.

Eh. More new people in Degrassi, to create more drama.

"That's great !"

"I know right. Ugh, he has a bitchy sister named Lena and another sister named Zsophia. Zsophia is nice though. They're triplets." Interesting.

"We can talk about it later, we're going to be late."

"And, you have to tell me what you and Eli did over the weekend."

I sighed, this was going to be a long day.

Alli and I walked to first period, which was Media Immersion.

**LENA'S POV**

This school is sucha drag. There is way too much drama here. Pregnant cheerleaders, transgenders, and bullies. Way more to say. I was walking to first period which was Art with Ty. Zsophia had Media Immersion

"You think that Alli girl likes me ?" Ugh I don't like peppy people like her. I don't like anyone period.

"She was totally checking you out, Ty." I said while rolling my eyes.

"You know, you could actually make some friends if you would stop that sarcastic-bitchy act." Yuck. I could care less about friends. My brother is sucha spazz.

"Ha-ha."

**ZSOPHIA'S POV**

I walked into the Media Immersion room and saw Alli sitting with a girl with short, reddish brown, curly hair. Alli waved at me and whispered something to her friend.

"Alli right ?"

She smiled. "Yeah, and this is my best friend Clare. Clare this is Zsophia."

"Hi Zsophia." She seemed shy.

I sat next to them on a bouncy ball ? Strange school.

"Alright class, time to take roll." I glanced at my schedule, this teacher's name was Ms. Oh.

I sighed. Roll call is always embarrassing for me, the teaches always pronounced my name wrong. How hard was it to say Zsophia ? Geez, it's only a _Z_ in front of Sophia.

"We have a new student, her name is Z-sophia." The teacher gestured her hand to me.

I sighed. "Ms. Oh, it's _Zsophia."_

"Oh I'm sorry, what a pretty name." She smiled and continued with roll call.

"Thanks."

Clare looked at me and I smiled at her. "You do have a pretty name."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Can I see your schedule ?" I pulled it out of my binder and handed it to her. Clare and Alli scanned it.

"You have all of your classes with us." They whispered as Ms. Oh explained today's lesson.

That must mean that they're in the gifted program also.

"That's great." I smiled again. They handed my schedule back and payed attention to the lesson. I learned this lesson already.

_***Minutes before lunch**__*_

**ELI'S POV**

This period is dragging on longer than usual. I am freaking hungry and I want to see my girl friend. The teacher was ranting on about some lesson that I didn't care about. I just colored my nails with a Sharpie and counted down the minutes to lunch.

_**Beep.**_

FINALLY. I rushed out of the classroom and saw Blue eyes talking to girl.

Before I knew it, I was on my ass with papers scattered every where. Great job Eli, you're such a fucking clutz.

I looked to see who I bumped into and it looked like the girl Blue eyes was talking too, but she was dressed differently. A twin ? I think she was in my first period.

"I am so sorry." I still need to be a gentleman. I picked up her papers and held them in front of her face, she was still sitting on the ground.

**LENA'S POV**

"Watch where you're fucking going, you stupid-." I looked up at the ass who bumped into me. Oh my god. He has pretty green eyes.

I noticed that my mouth was still open.

He still held the papers in front of my face with an eye brow raised

"Uh, it's okay." I smiled and grabbed the papers. He made a crooked smile and walked away.

Oh my god, who was that ? He was dressed in all black, my kind of guy.

My eyes followed to where he was walking. He walked up to a girl with short, reddish brown, curly hair and Zsophia was with her. Wow, my sister already made some friends.

"Hey Blue eyes, missed ya." She blushed and hugged him. Are they going out ?

Then he kissed her. Well, that answers my question.

Eww. He could do way better than her, he can do me. I HAVE to have him. Those green eyes will be mine in less than a week.

***Gasp* Will Lena steal Eli ? :O DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN. AHAHA don't worry, remember it's an EClare story ;) **

**You guys liking Zsophia, Lena, and Ty ? tell me what you thinkkkk.**


	17. Footsie

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** This is for my lovely readers and reviewers :) lol i noticed that this is the first time i update in the daytime O.o i usually update at night. **

**GAH. i try to make it long but i can't wait to update :O I hope you guys enjoy atleast ! Have a nice day :)**

**ALLI'S POV**

"You guys make me want to gag." I said it while Clare was feeding Eli a french fry. Lovey-dovey much ?

"Aww, I think they're cute." Zsophia said it while eating an apple.

Clare and Eli blushed at Zsophia's comment. I am happy for Clare and all, but I need to find a way for Ty to notice me again.

Speak of the devil. Ty and his bitch of a sister was walking to our table. I gave Lena a disgusted look and I smiled at Ty.

"You guys are triplets. Cool." Eli looked amused.

Lena smiled and batted her eyelashes, being all flirty with Eli. NO, she wouldn't ? I gasped and everyone looked at me, I quickly grabbed my cell phone to make it look like I was texting to some rumor. I tried to think of something at the top of my head.

"Ha ! Bianca gave an STD to some dumbass. And Fitz got arrested for raping a guy." Good job Alli !

Eli and Clare bursted into laughter. I heard that rumor in the halls. What was so funny ?

"Woah, this school has some drama. Did I miss something ?" Ty winked at me. Oh my god.

"Inside joke." Clare and Eli said it at the same time. I raised my eyebrow at Clare.

Ty and Lena sat next to their sister. That bitch was sitting across from Eli.

**LENA'S POV**

I was sitting across from this green eyed hottie.

"Uhm, we haven't been introduced yet ?" Ty said looking at the girl with curly hair and the green eyed hottie. Good I'll get to find out his name and his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend.

The peppy tan girl, Alli talked this time. Ugh, she was trying to be cutesy with Ty.

"This is Eli and Clare. Eli, Clare this is Ty and Lena. " Haha, she said my name with disgust.

She gestured her hand to them.

So that's what his name was, Eli. HOT.

"How are you guys liking Degrassi so far ?" Clare asked as she fed Eli a french fry. Ugh. I have to work my master plan, before I rip Clare's hair out. I ALWAYS get what I want.

**CLARE'S POV**

I have a bad feeling about this Lena girl. She kept giving me death glares and she kept undressing Eli with her eyes ! I hope she's not gonna be another Jenna, or even worse-a Bianca.

"It's great, I've been thinking about joining the foot ball team." Definitely Alli's type of guy,

"I like it here." Zsophia and I were getting along really well.

"Eh. There's definitely some hot guys here though." Did she just wink at Eli ? I felt Eli get uncomfortable. Time to tell Lena where she stands. I don't where all this courage came from.  
So, I started playing footsie with Eli and then I wrapped my legs around one of his. We started laughing. Then he started tickling me.

"Eli stop, I can't breathe !" I said under the laughs.

"You started it Blue eyes." He smirked and then wrapped his arm around my waist.

I glanced at Lena and she looked furious. HAHA. I noticed that everyone was watching us.

Alli rolled her eyes. "Get a room guys." Silly Alli.

"Ha-ha Alli. What class do you guys have next ?" I asked this time.

"Gym." Ty said

"Algebra."

Awesome, I really thought she was going to say English.

"I have English with you Clare." Zsophia smiled.

_**Beep.**_

Eli and I stood up and walked to English. Zsophia said she'll meet us in the classroom.

**ELI'S POV**

There is something seriously wrong with that Lena chick. She kept undressing me with her eyes, which quite frankly made me REALLY uncomfortable. I could tell that Clare was getting really jealous. What was there to be jealous about ?

We were walking to English.

"Please, watch out for that Lena girl."

"Blue eyes, are you jealous ?" I said it with surprise.

"Why wouldn't I be ? She was practically undressing you with her eyes and-."

I stopped walking, pulled her against me and kissed her.

"Does that answer your question ?" She blushed and hugged me.

A teacher in the hall told us to hurry up.

I sat in my usual seat in front of Clare and her new friend, Zsophia had to be seated on the opposite side of the room. Adam sat in his usual seat next to Clare.

"Where were you man ?"

"I bought the new issue man !" No he didn't ?

"You went without me ?" I sighed and he handed me the comic.

"Well, you were busy with Clare, so I bought another copy for you. You can thank me later man."

"Holy Shit ! Man you're the best !" I knuckle punched Adam.

"You guys and comics." Clare said, behind me chuckling.

Ms. Dawes walked into the classroom and sat at her desk.

Through out the whole lesson Clare kept playing with my hair. I love it when she did that.

**ZSOPHIA'S POV**

"Quiet down, Class. We have a new student." I sighed another teacher that would mispronounce my name.

Why couldn't I be seated with Clare ? Damnit.

"Her name is...uhm honey. I'm sorry I don't want to say your name wrong. Could you please tell me how you say it ?" All eyes were on me. Great, more attention.

"Ms. Dawes it's _Zsophia Cho."_

"What a unique name. That _Z_ adds a nice touch." I could feel myself blushing.

The teacher continued with her lesson.

I am so happy that this is the last period.

**I just noticed that i didnt mention the triplets' last name O.o it's Cho ;D I try my best to make it longgg :O i will try harder ! *Grabs pencil and paper and starts writing endlessly* xD Yea i write on paper before i type O.o And Ty's POV will be coming soon !**


	18. What is your problem ?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** I am so sorry guys D: i'm on a road trip right now. But here ya go ! Thanks for reviews, alerts, and favorites ! I will give shouts in the next chapter. Really really sleepy -_-**

**This is a treat for all the Lena haters :)**

**ELI'S POV**

"Where to today, Blue eyes ?" I asked as drove out of the Degrassi parking lot.

"Hmmm...The Dot ?" Those blue eyes glistened.

"The Dot it is." I drove away.

The drive to The Dot was really awkward, it was too quiet. So I turned on my radio and scream-o music filled the atmosphere.

"ELI ! TOO LOUD." Clare covered her ears like a kid who couldn't believe that the tooth fairy was fake.

I let out a chuckle and turned down the volume.

"How do you listen to music like that ? You can't even hear the lyrics." She nudged my arm.

Clare and I are really opposites, as they say; opposites attract.

It was a red light, so I faced her and gave her a serious face.

"Like this, Blue eyes." I started to nod my head in a rock-and-roll way.

Clare chuckled and slapped me on the arm.

"Ouch !" I showed her a hurt face.

"Sorry can't hear you over the music." She stuck out her tongue and giggled.

I turned the down volume. "Well excuse me for trying to make conversation in this silence."

I took the last turn to The Dot, which was greatly populated.

I parked Morty and unbuckled my seat-belt when, a pale hand lifted my chin to face her ocean eyes. She leaned in to kiss me. "I'm sorry." Clare smiled and kissed me once more, then she unbuckled her seat-belt.

Once we were out of Morty, I wrapped my arm around her waist and she hugged me close. We walked in and SHIT.

**CLARE'S POV**

I sighed. Because Lena was here. Day ruined. Ugh.

She was sitting next to the prego Jena, giving me another death glare. Lena really doesn't know the definition of 'taken.'

"Ya'know, we can go some where else if you want, Blue eyes." Eli stiffened and looked me in the eyes.

"Nah, we can show Lena where she stands. If YOU want."

"Saint Clare ? Is that you ?" Eli asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I take that as a yes." I flashed a smile and pulled him to a table visible to Lena.

**LENA'S POV**

Eli sat with his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend.

"He's probably only going out with her, cause she's easy. That purity ring is bull shit." Jenna said.

Jenna was the pregnant cheerleader I met after school. She use to be Clare's best friend and stole her boyfriend. I only hung out with Jenna to get tips on how to snatch from Clare.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I mean, look at her and look at him."

Ugh. Clare and Eli were playing footsie while she played with his hair. Then Clare kissed from over the table. They continued their game of footsie and then I saw Eli's leg go up higher. Clare giggled, her legs wrapped around one of his. Seriously ? What did this girl have that I didn't ?

I already had a good plan in mind.

I stood up to order a milkshake and Clare stood up to get hers also. Lucky me. I glared at her as she walked and _oops._

**CLARE'S POV**

I walked over to Peter to get my milkshake, when all of a sudden; a hot pink shoe got tangled with my feet. Freaking Lena. I fell face first onto the ground.

Some people started laughing, and other voices sounded concerned.

"_Oh, my stupid shoes. Always tripping people."_

I could feel the tears coming as I sat up to see everyone staring at me.

A pair of arms lifted me up and I hugged him close.

"What's your problem Lena ?" Eli sounded really angry.

I looked up to see Lena sipping her milkshake innocently.

"Eli, let me handle this." He looked confused. I don't know where all this courage came from.

"Lena, I really don't know what your problem is. Ever since I met you, I haven't done anything to you, but be nice. Your such a bitch to everyone and it's only been your first day at Degrassi. You would make some friends if you weren't a BITCH all the time. Don't you get that Eli and I are together ? TO-GE-THER. Don't try to pull a Jenna on me, I've been there done that. You should be more like your sister. At least she's nice and can understand plain English. Remember, TO-GE-THER. You can't break us." I held Eli's hand tighter and everyone started clapping and cheering.

I felt a sharp slap hit my cheek."How dare you call me a bitch." She slapped me.

I slapped her back on the cheeks. "What do you prefer ? Hoe ? Whore ? Boy friend stealer ? Slut ?"

Then I could feel my hair being tugged. I pulled her hair REALLY hard and kicked her in the stomach and kept on bitch slapping her in the face. Until Eli pulled me off of her. How did I get on top of her ?

Lena sat on the ground holding her cheek with her hair messed.

"LENA IS A BITCH ! LENA IS A BICTH !" Everyone chanted. "GOOD JOB BABY EDWARDS !"

Wow, I didn't mean for it to go that far. I won.

Lena ran out of The Dot in sobs. I looked at everyone giving me high fives.

"Who are you ? And what have you done with my girlfriend ?" Eli looked really surprised.

"She's right here and she really cares about you." I smiled and then he hugged me.

"Good job." He whispered.

**LENA'S POV**

"That stupid freaking Clare ! What is it going to take for me to break you and Eli ?" That stupid bitch told me off at The Dot and beat the living shit out of me.

I gotta hand it to the Saint, didn't know she had it in her.

I stopped by a stop sign to fix my hair and DAMNIT Clare. She gave me a bruise by my lip and a black eye was starting to show. Clare Edwards is going to pay.

"Did you say break up Eli and Clare ?" a tall boy asked.

"Yeah, why do you care ?" Who the heck is this ? I started walking again.

"I think I can help you with that." He shouted while he chased me. I stopped and turned around to face him.

I smiled at the stranger. I would do anything to possess Eli. Because I ALWAYS get what I want.

**:O WELL ? What ya think ? Who could possibly be the stranger ? WHAT DOES LENA HAVE IN MIND ? *GASP* I'm sorry -_- its short. i will have more chapters when i'm done with this roadtrip ;D Have a nice day/night ! **


	19. Stealer

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Helloo guys :) i'm finally done with that road trip. I think this is the longest chapter i've written so far ! **

**As promised :) shouts to my reviewers: Freebird1490 Mz-Ly candyland21 DiscipleOfStJimmy MarinaElyssa zeldaskeeper Liekomgz Princesakarlita411 MadameCeeCee**

**Okay, so i didn't include anything about the guy who will help Lena xD You guys will find out next chapter :) i hope you likee itttt !**

**TY'S POV**

I was finishing up all my homework. This was way too easy. I didn't enter the Gifted program with Zsophia, because it seemed like too much work. HAHA. Yup I'm a smart-ass, I would call myself a 'Math Wiz.'

I really love sports though. Football tryouts were over before we moved here, so what could I do in the mean time ? Hmmm...soccer should be coming soon. Maybe joining a sport will get Alli's attention.

I don't know about Alli, there's just something about her I kinda dig. She's pretty and-I don't know there's just something there.

"Ugh." Lena walked into my room. I really need a lock. They always came in when they had problems. Great another problem for me to solve.

"Ever heard of knocking, Len ?" She turned around and glared at me.

"BWAHAHA !" My sister had a black eye and a bruise by her lip. I'm not that surprised though, this isn't her first time getting into a fight.

"Shut up." I could tell that she was really pissed, she walked over to my mirror and eyed herself. "She is going to pay big time." Len muttered. She ? My little sister is so violent, always the controversial one.

"Who's the lucky chick that got to do what I can't when mom's around." I chuckled and Len hit me on the arm. She folded her arms and sat on the ground, crossing her legs.

"That Clare girl, with the amazingly hot boyfriend- well soon-to-be ex." She was up to one of her crazy schemes again.

I feel sorry for Clare, Lena can get really nasty with revenge. When she wants something, she goes out of her way to get it. Some great determination us Cho's have.

"Geez, Len. It's only our first day and you've already made some enemies. Mind telling me about what happened to the eye and lip ?"

"Well...I kind of...accidentally..'tripped' her." LIES.

"Len."

"Okay fine, sheesh. I tripped her on purpose because she was teasing me by getting love-dovey with Eli."

"Well, I don't know. Maybe it's because they're kind of going out ?" I said bitterly. Lena always did this. One time she even stole one of Zsophia's boyfriends. That was a very dramatic time for us. Zsophia didn't talk to Lena for weeks.

"Ha-ha. Well, after I tripped her. She started telling me off, so I slapped her. Then she somehow ended up on top of me. I gotta hand it to her, she doesn't look like the type to fight."

"Why do you hate her in the first place, Len ?" I know that was a stupid question to ask but I want to hear what she'll say.

"Let's just say that Eli and I are meant to be. It was like love-at-first-sight." I rolled my eyes. She always said that about every guy she was 'meant to be with.'

"Len, I'm just going to be a good brother and mind my own business. Just no more fights okay ?" I said it with every ounce of concern.

Lena sighed and nodded her head. "Being born 25 seconds before me makes you a very old brother." Sarcasm was dripping from every word.

"Ha-ha !"

Zsophia walked pass the my room and came back walking in.

"What's this ? A little gathering of the Cho triplets ?" She laughed and raised an eyebrow at Lena.

"Somebody got in a hissy-fit." I nudged Lena.

"I know ! It's all over the Degrassi Blog !_"_

"Oh SHIT. Which Blog ?" Both Lena and I said it.

"The school blog. Apparently, someone videotaped you and Clare's fight and gave it to Chantay."

"Oh SHIT."

"What if mom finds out ?"

"LENA! TY! ZSOPHIA! Downstairs now !" Mom was calling us. SHIT.

"See what you did Len ?" This time Zsophia and I said it at the same time.

**ZSOPHIA'S POV**

"Your principal called and he said you got into a fight Lena." Shit.

"Uh...Yes mom." My mom sighed and placed her fingers on her temples.

"Did you start it ?" Lena couldn't lie to mom. From what happened last time, she knew to not lie to mom.

"Yes mom."

"What am I going to do with you LenaLyhn ?" My mom shouted furiously. She didn't use her full name usually.

"I don't know ! Just ship me off to China or something !" There she goes again with the theatrics.

"Don't raise your voice at me LenaLyhn. You know your punishment for disobeying me."

Shit. Lena started crying while my mom dragged her to the garage.

Punishment was: A whack on the ass from a Bamboo stick, which hurt like hell. No breakfast and dinner. She had to sleep in the very cold garage.

I heard the door lock and mom came back.

"Where were you guys when she got into this fight ?" Now Ty and I are responsible for Lena's mess.

"We were home. She probably went to go hang out with some people after school." Ty said.

Mom let out a heavy sigh.

"If she doesn't fix up her act, I am really going to send her to China. You two apologize to the girl she got in a fight with tomorrow. Your sister is suspended for 1 week."

This was traditional, Lena shamed the Cho family. Now Ty and I had to fix this.

"Yes mom." We both said it at the same time.

**_*After dinner*_**

"Hurry up Ty ! And be quiet, or you'll wake up mom." I whispered to Ty while he heated up the food in the microwave. He opened it before the timer went off.

We walked over to the garage and unlocked it. We have done this many times, so we knew where the key was.

When we opened it, Lena was sitting in the corner with her head on her knees. It hurt to see my sister like this.

"Len, here." She looked up with blood shot eyes.

"I love you guys." She hugged us both.

While she ate, Ty and I just watched her. When we saw her wrist, our eyes widened.

"What the hell ? What happen to using the Bamboo stick ?"

"Oh this ?" She rubbed the burn mark on her risk. "Mom couldn't find the Bamboo stick, so she decided to brand me. With a fucking hot spoon."

"Are you okay ? That teaches you to listen to Mom net time Len !" Mom loved us, she was just disciplining Lena.

"I'm peachy keen." She said it sarcastically.

"Your suspended for a week."

"Good, I don't like that school any ways." There goes her attitude again.

"Well, you better not get into another fight. Mom says 'you'll shame the Cho's again.'" I sounded concerned. Even though my sister was like this and what she did to me before-I still love her.

"Mom might do more next time." Ty said.

**CLARE'S POV**

Today was crazy, well not until we went to the dot. That little incident made today crazy.

I stared at the ceiling as I lye on my bed.

"Ready for bed, Blue eyes ?" Eli stood by my doorway leaning on the wall, _shirtless._

I sort of gasped but tried to keep it a quiet gasp. I blushed and turned to my attention back to the ceiling. Eli's foot steps were getting closer. Crap.

"Will you please put a shirt on ?" I tried my best to concentrate on the ceiling. His face hovered over mine, blocking the ceiling.

My cheeks were burning and my heart was racing. Those emeralds !

"Does it make your heart skip a beat Blue eyes ?" More than _a beat !_

"Uhh..." He leaned in closer to brush his lips against mine. He teased me with one kiss and jumped onto the bed, hiding under the covers.

I crawled next to him and hugged him close, touching those amazing abs.

His breath was hot on my ear. I looked up at him and saw his eyes were closed.

"Eli, are you awake ?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh..."

"Clare..you know what you did today was amazing." He held me tighter.

Suddenly a question popped in my head.

"Do you think she's pretty ?"

"Why would you even ask that Blue eyes ? No one is nearly as beautiful was you." Nice one Eli.

"You didn't answer my question." I chuckled.

"No, she's not pretty to me. She might be to other guys, but I don't like her personality and style. It's really ugly."

Eli usually wasn't one to judge.

I was awestruck. At least he didn't feel anything for Lena. I think I'm falling deeply for him. I know, kind of cheesy right ?

I kissed him one more time before going to sleep.

"Night Eli." I turned off the lamp and hugged him tighter, while I wrapped my leg around one of his.

"Night Blue eyes." He kissed my forehead.

_I was walking to The Dot, ready to see Eli. Today was our 1 month. This was going to be the best day ever._

_ But when I got there, my eyes widened in horror. __Eli was kissing Lena. I cried and screamed._

_"Eli how could you do this to me ? I thought you cared about me ? I thought you didn't like **her** ?" Eli eyed me with disgust and kissed Lena one more time. _

_Seeing him kiss her was like daggers being thrown into my heart. Very sharp daggers._

_The tears ran down even more faster. "I like Lena more than you Clare, she's much more beautiful." Lena gave me a teasing smile._

_"That's what you get." Lena muttered._

_Everyone in The Dot started laughing and pointing at me. "LENA IS MORE PRETTIER THAN CLARE ! SHE'S BETTER THAN YOU. BETTER THAN YOU !" Everyone was chanting it._

_I screamed and started crying even more. "ELI ! ELI ! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME ?"_

***GASP* Well ? :) tell me what ya think ? review if ya feel like it :) I wanted to show how the Cho Triplets' life is at home. I hope you guys some what liked it...**


	20. Schemes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello readers, I am so sorry for not updating enough T.T it's just that i started school and it's really stressing D: thanks anyways for the reviews ! i lovee you guyss :) and aren't you guys smart about the guy who helps Lena...mwahaha you will see xD I will give shouts to he reviewers in the next chapter :) i promiseeee !**

**ELI'S POV**

"ELI ! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME ? I HATE YOU ! DON'T' EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN !"

Clare's screaming woke me up. I looked at her and she was frantically crying in her sleep. It was painful to see Clare like this. She was sobbing and screaming non-sense about me, did she just say she hated me ? Why ?

"Clare ! Wake up, you're having a nightmare." I rubbed her cheek as I tried to calm her down.

Her eyes shot open-bloodshot and then her arms flew around me. She was sobbing in my chest now.

"Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me Eli." Clare kept on repeating that sentence.

"Blue eyes ? Are you okay ? What's wrong ? Why would I ever leave you ?" Her bloodshot eyes opened again. It looked like she'd been crying for hours.

"It was just a nightmare; that I hope will never come true." What was that supposed to mean ?

"What kind of nightmare ? From the sound of it, you were REALLY mad at me in that dream." Clare hugged me tighter and looked me in the eye.

"This nightmare, it felt so real. I thought you really left me for…."

"For who ? Clare ? You know, I would never leave you for someone else. I like you too much." Her face lit up and her color finally came back. This was the Clare I loved. _Loved ? _Did I just say love ? Is it love ? GAH. Never mind, I'll talk to myself about being in love with Clare later.

"Eli, I'm sorry I woke you…" AH. She's avoiding the question.

"Clare, it's alright. Just tell me who I left you for in your nightmare." She winced.

"_Lena." _ Lena ?

"BWAHAHAHAHA ! That would definitely be a nightmare for _both of us !_" I kept on laughing, soon Clare joined in.

The thought of leaving Clare for Lena was hilarious ! It was like trading a dollar in for a penny. But of course, Clare is worth more than a dollar. I wouldn't trade Clare for anything in the world. Geez Eli, you sound so damn cheesy.

"Feeling better Blue eyes ?" She smiled and kissed me.

I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. 4:42 a.m.

Clare saw the time too and her eyes widened.

"Shit." We both said it at the same time. I chuckled at the sound of Clare cursing.

"Saint Clare ! I am appalled !" She chuckled too and hit me on the arm as she hugged me. Her head resting on my shoulder.

"We should get back to sleep. Still have two hours of sleep left." I smirked and carried Clare to her pillow.

"Okay, nightie night Eli." I hugged Clare close to me as we drifted to sleep.

** - Meanwhile... O_o LOL**

**LENA'S POV**

"Are you _sur_e about this ? Will it work ?" I asked the boy I met 2 days ago with hint of annoyance.

"Absolutely. This will break them for sure. Eli will be yours and Clare will be mine. Clare was always one to jump to conclusions." The boy flashed a devious smile.

"You better be sure K.C." K.C. was the boy who got Jenna, the cheerleader pregnant. The rumors said that 'He wasn't ready to be a dad.' What a wuss. He perfectly matches Clare.

"I am SURE. Lena. All you have to do is get Eli in a room alone and I'll bring Clare to that room. When she sees you and Eli, you pretty much know where it goes from there."

"Perfect." Eli would finally be mine.

"We just have to find a way to separate those two. Their always together."

"I know a perfect way." Lena you are a genius. I smiled at K.C.

Clare would pay for what she did to me; the humiliation, the abuse I got from my mom, and just for simply having Eli.

I rubbed the wound on my wrist and continued plotting with K.C.

We came to school early just to plan this mess. K.C. and I were sitting at a picnic table, Degrassi looked so empty in the morning.

Let the games begin Clare Edwards. By the end of the day, your heart will be broken into tiny little shards.

**ZSOPHIA'S POV**

I got finished getting ready for school, oh how I hate waking up when the sun isn't.

_Beep._

It was a text from Lena.

_Meet me by the stairs of Degrassi. Ask Ty to drive you guys, I got a ride this morning._

"What the hell ?"I asked myself, Lena was at Degrassi early ? So much for hating school.

I walked downstairs and ate Cocoa Pebbles for breakfast while Ty ate Fruity pebbles.

"Did you get Lena's text ?" I asked.

"Yup." He slurped his milk and stood up to put his bowl in the sink.

"What could she be doing at school so early ?"

"I dunno, maybe she made some friends."

"Possibly, I highly doubt it."

"Maybe, she's up to one of her crazy schemes again."

"That my brother, sounds like our sister." We both laughed.

**At school...**

"Zsophia !" Lena was calling me from the steps.

"I'm going to go talk to Alli, Zso." Ty walked to Alli Bhandari and hugged her. Were they going out ?

"Alright."

I walked over to Lena. "Yes sister ?" I asked her like she was The Queen of England.

"Oh stop it. I need you to do one little favor for me Zsophia. Pretty Please ?"

"What exactly ?" I squinted my eyes at my sister.

She smiled. "Just go talk to your friend Clare and-"

"Nope." Right when she mentioned Clare, I already knew she was up to no good.

"Zsophiaaaa ! Please, I have no bad intentions. Just ask her to meet me in Art room, so I can apologize to her about everything."

That doesn't sound like Lena, something is up.

"Okay, just to _apologize _Len. Nothing more." She smiled and hugged me. "I swear, it's like you're bipolar or something Lena."

She giggled.

_**Beep. The school bell rang as people rushed to their classes.**_

**Sorry, it's kinda short and crappy T.T i wrote this while being sick from school...Have a nice day :) ! follow my twitter :) twitter (dot) com slash loveThe(underscore)Munrok3**


	21. Fake Apologies and Creepy Smiles

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I missed you guys :) sorry i haven't updated in like 2 weeks :O i'm just really bust at school and stuff. But as promised :) shouts to my reviewers:**

**..94 - idk O.o lol. if i do kill her off...then it wont be that interesting :D**

**zeldaskeeper - i feel you ! :) i wonder what i should do with her next :) mwahaha.**

**EliandClare414 - aww thanks so much :) yea everyone seems to hate Lena LOL.**

**Mz-Ly - i'm sorry i took forever :) !**

**laraa christine - glad to know you like it :) srry i took long !**

**shouts :) : MadamDegrassi6470 heyhellohix5 MadameCeeCee ToriTrueBlood EliLover Soldier's Girl 27 Freebird1490 **

**If i forgot anyone lemme know :) ! i hope you guys like this filler D: i;m going to try to write more tmrw :) Less than 3, people :3 **

**ZSOPHIA'S POV**

God, this period is taking forever ! First period of the day, I hate getting up for school when the sun isn't even awake.

_Bzz. Bzzz. _My phone vibrated, I looked up at Ms. Oh to see if her back was facing the class.

It was another text from my beloved twin sister.

_Shit. I just got kicked out of school. I 4got that I was suspended. -_-_

Oh yeah, Lena was suspended for being in a little brawl with Clare. I quickly replied under the table before Ms. Oh turned around.

_Me: LOL. The one day you're early at school is when u're actually suspended ;p_

_Lena: Har, har. -_- Just tell Clare to meet me at the dot then. _

My sister was supposedly apologizing to Clare for everything. I wonder how this is going to go.

_Me: Mmk. Just make sure u aren't gna try anything._

"Zsophia, what are you doing under the table. It seems as if you're much occupied with what's under the table." Shit.

"Uh.."

"It's my fault Ms. Oh, I dropped my pencil and asked Zsophia to get it for me." I glanced at my savior. My mouth fell open. _Drew Torres._ He winked at me and I smiled back.

"Is this true Ms. Cho ?"

"Y-yes Ms. Oh."

"Very well then, get back to your assignment."

I looked at Drew again and whispered, "Thanks." He winked and got back to work also.

After I finished the assignment, I poked Clare's arm with a pencil. She turned around and smiled.

"I needa ask you something after class !" I whispered.

"Okay !" She whispered back.

**K.C.'S POV**

Art is one of the most boring classes ever, when you aren't even doing anything that has to do with art ! Like what the fuck ? Instead we have to book-work, in partners. Did I mention the _best _part ? I got paired up with Dr. Doom. Ugh. I gotta hand it to him though, he's pretty smart. We split the work in half, I do the back page and he does the front.

_Bzz. Bzzzz._ Text from Lena. I held my phone by my waist.

_It's not gna be in the art room anymore. Plan has been moved to The Dot during lunch._

Great, change of plans. Eli looked at me as I put my phone in my pocket.

"Ya'know the best way to NOT get caught is to not make it so obvious when you're texting."

"Ha-ha." I still don't like this guy though. Clare is meant to be with me.

We got back to work.

**ELI'S POV**

Working with K.C. isn't that bad, he does his share of work. But something is just so fishy about this guy. He keeps smiling so creepily to himself. (O.o)

"Man, I'm sorry about everything. About the name calling and the Clare stuff." He said as he looked me in the eye.

Was he serious ? Where did all this come from ? Oh well, I guess I'll just play along.

"Nah, it's all good man."

He smiled that creepy smile again. Gross.

"Cool, how about for lunch I treat you a smoothie or something at The Dot-like a peace treaty ?"

Am I seriously talking to the same K.C. Guthrie that called me hearse boy ? The same K.C. that went out with Blue eyes ? Who cares ? Free smoothies are calling my name. I'll get Clare one also.

"Sounds cool, why go for lunch, when we can go after first period ?"

"Sounds good."

He laughed a fake laugh. Something is REALLY off; I can feel it in my gut.

**CLARE'S POV**

"Lena wants to WHAT ?" I was in complete shock.

"Yeah I had a hard time believing it myself when she asked me to ask you." Zsophia said.

Lena wanted to apologize for everything ? For trying to take the most important person in the world from me ? For getting in a fight with me ? For being such a bitch ? This does not sound like Lena Cho.

"Are you sure….maybe she's up to something…" I asked confused.

"I really don't know Clare, just watch out. My sister is very…"

"Tricky ? Unpredictable ?"

"Yeah. But I think she meant it when she said she wanted to apologize."

"Okay, Zsophia I'll take your word for it."

We made our way too second period. I didn't see Eli, I wonder where he went ?


	22. In Some Deep Shit

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello readers :) thanks for reviews, alerts, and favorites ! I honestly don't think you'll like this chapter. I feel so damn crappy right now. You guys should take my poll thats on my profile. :) Welp. Dont hate me for making it short T.T i will try harder to make it long T.T**

**LENA'S POV**

What the fuck is taking K.C. so long ? The plan was to get Eli to The Dot after first period. You seriously can't rely on a junkie's kid. Ugh.

I sat at the table, tapping my foot rapidly. This better work.

I ordered a Caramel frappe while I waited. Damnit K.C. what is taking you so damn long ?

**ELI'S POV**

"So man…how have you and Clare been ? Again, sorry about before." K.C. asked as I drove us to The Dot.

Today is like opposite day. I swear.

"Uh..we've been doing great. But there's this one crazy chick named Lena, she's been trying to break us apart since day one."

K.C.'s mouth twitched into another creepy smile. Gah.

"That new asian chick, one of the triplets ?" He laughed out nervously. Why did he sound so nervous ?

"Yeah ! She's helluh crazy."

"Well, if we ever see her. I can make her back off you, man." NOW that is a lie.

"Okay, I guess ?"

**CLARE'S POV**

_BEEP. _

I rushed out of first period; Lena wanted to meet me at The Dot. I really didn't want to skip, but Lena wanted to fix this feud and so did I. I don't want any more drama this year; I just want to have a great time with Eli.

I quickly walked to The Dot.

**K.C.'S POV**

We entered The Dot and I immediately saw Lena looking irritated at her table.

"Aww man. Does she seriously have to be here ?" Eli whined.

Great, time to put on my act. I hope my acting sounds believable. I nodded at Lena and signaled her. She smiled and looked at the window.

"Okay Dr. Doom. Time to fu-fill what I said in your hearse."

"You really don't have to." Eli put his hands in his pockets.

"Nah, it's to show you that I've changed."

"Well good luck with that ! That chick is crazy !"

I walked over to Lena and smiled. Show time.

"You crazy bitch ! You should back off my man Eli, Lena. He has a girlfriend."

She played along. "Like that's going to stop me. Who are you anyways, I thought you were Clare's ex-boyfriend."

"Yeah, and I'm Eli's friend now. So just back off geez. Supid bitch. No wonder you're failing, you can't understand the words coming out of people's mouth."

Here comes the painful part. She slapped me-well kinda slapped, but I felt it. Time for my part, mwahaha. I pretend-glared at Lena and slapped her back. I made it look painful, like a punch. But the truth is that I barely touched her. This chick is a good actress damn.

**ELI'S POV**

Woah. K.C. just hit a girl. Is he serious ?

"DUDE, you never hit a girl no matter what !"

"I'm sorry man, she said some stuff and slapped me."

"But still! You don't ever hit a chick !"

I glanced at Lena, who was crying with her hands in her face. People were starting to stare.

K.C. was just standing there looking at his feet.

"Dude ! Say sorry !" His head snapped up and he glared at Lenna.

"S-sory Lena." He said it through his teeth.

"Just go ! Everyone hates me. I get it."

Man, this is so sad. Everyone's been so harsh. I touched Lena's shoulder and she looked up at me with her tears running down her face.

Her face was coming closer to mine. Was she trying to kiss me ? NO ! What about Clare, Eli ?

"Lena, no stop I-"

Shit. Too late. Lena just crashed her lips into mine. I didn't even kiss her back I pulled away immediately. I was so disgusted.

"What the hell Lena ?" She just sat there grinning from ear to ear. What the hell was she looking at ? She was staring—teasing something with her eyes.

I turned around and SHIT, FUCK, CRAP. No curse words could describe how deep I'm in this shit. _Clare stood by the window in tears, looking at me and Lena. _ DAMNIT. Just when I thought that this day was going to be great.

**CLIFF HANGER. DUN DUN DUN. Now i though it was a perfect time to put drama in :) please dont hate me ! Please remember it's AN ECLARE story :) no stupid ELENA story ;D**

**dont forget to take the poll on my profile ! and to follow me on twitterrrrrrr :) username for twitter is lovethe_munrok3 have a nice dayyy/nighttt !**


	23. Why the Sunsets Red

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello my eclare lovers :) Omg, these reviews and favorite mean alot to me guys ! :) less than three :)**

**eclarelover4life I'm happy you like me story :)**

**zeldaskeeper she didnt hear Eli, she was standing outside the dot :) she only saw them through the glass window :) i hope you liked it :)**

**Mz-Ly i'm glad you liked it :) lol you will see in this chapter of what i meant to the comment above ^^ :)**

**MadameDegrassi96 LOL, thats what i said to myself while i was writing this :) i was like, 'Am I ruining Eclare by doing this ?'**

**EliandClare414 Your welcome :) glad you like it ! Yeah, K.C. is annoying in my story .**

**hope martinez yup she is :) haha. hope you liked it !  
**

**CLARE'S POV**

I ran to The Dot and ALMOST opened the door. When I saw my worst nightmare come true.

Through the glass window, I saw Eli kissing Lena. I felt my eyes getting watery; I don't know why I wasn't moving. It was like my legs were planted on the spot where I was standing. Eli pulled away from Lena and said something.

Lena was giving me a 'ha-ha' smile. I knew it, she didn't want to make peace, she wanted to steal Eli from me still. I could feel my face red and the tears were coming down faster.

I whispered quietly, "Eli how could you do this to me…?"

He turned around and looked at me in…fear ?

I think he mouthed my name, but I don't care…I think ?

I ran away from The Dot as fast as I could.

"CLARE ! LET ME EXPLAIN !" "I DIDN'T KISS HER, SHE KISSED ME !"

I tried to tune Eli out as I ran. He kept up with me really good.

Lena is worst than Jenna, Jenna wasn't this bad. I hope Lena is happy. She finally got what she wanted. She ruined me and Eli. I hope she goes to hell. I know I shouldn't be saying that, being a Christian and all. But Lena is like the devil's child or something.

I stopped by a bus stop to catch my breath. Eli was catching up and he was so close.

The bus stopped and waited for passengers to load in. Should I ?

What the heck ? My life is ruined without Eli, I might as well make it worse.

"CLARE ! WAIT UP !"

I ran into the bus and handed the bus driver half of the money on me.

"I'll give you a tip if you lose that boy." I said pointing at Eli.

The bus driver raised her eyebrow and saw me holding a twenty.

"Deal." She closed the door immediately and soon Eli was banging on the door.

"CLARE ! PLEASE BELIEVE ME."

The bus driver looked at me again.

"Well ? What are you waiting for ? Drive !" I yelled.

"CLARE PLEASE !"

I looked away…

I texted Eli the most heartfelt text as I sat down.

_I'm sorry Eli; I just need time to think. Seeing you kiss Lena just broke my heart. I still…love you. I'm sorry I didn't let you explain. I will let you, when I come back. I need some time. I'm just going somewhere to think. _

I do love Eli, I just realized it. But how could he love somebody like me ? Maybe I was just a fling. A high school fling ?

"Young lady ? Where do you plan on going ?" I looked up and wiped away the tears.

"Uhm." Where could I go ? A place to think…

"Is there a lake like an hour away from here ?"

"Ah…yes. The Goldsworthy Lake ?" The Goldsworthy Lake ? That's what the lake was called.

"Yes, that's where I want to go."

"Was that your boyfriend or something ?" The bus driver lady asked.

"Yeah…"

"You know, I'm a mother and I've done it all. If you don't want to talk, it's okay. I understand. You don't even know me."

This lady was a nice person. She didn't even know me and she was concerned.

"It's okay, you seem like a nice person."

I told her about everything, from meeting with Lena and from being with Eli.

"I never got your name sweety." The lady asked.

"Clare." I snippled. I was crying while I was telling the story. These waterworks are bad.

"I'm Melinda." She said as she turned the bus around. I looked at the windows; it's starting to look familiar.

"It's nice to talk to someone."

Melinda smiled.

My phone beeped. A text came from Eli. I prepared myself.

_Clare, you have to believe me. I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. And…I love you too. Please take care…_

I started crying again…he loved me too. But you're never sure when you get it through text message. People can merely type it and not mean it. I think I believe him. It doesn't sound like him to be getting with Lena. Clare ! A part of me was telling me to not forgive him and another was telling me to run back into his arms.

This is why I need to go to that special place, 'The Goldsworthy Lake.'

_Forty-five minutes later…_

"Clare, sweety. We're here." I woke up and saw the lake. Thank god the sun was still up.

"Thanks so much, Melinda. I appreciate it. What time is it ?"

"It's four o'clock."

"Okay, thanks !"

"Be careful sweety !"

I stepped out of the bus and looked at the lake. It was so beautiful. Now where was that little area with the waterfall ? I tried to remember the way we went back out. Because Eli covered my eyes when we went in. Good thing my photographic memory skills kicked in. I immediately remembered the way.

Being a clutz like last time, I tripped a few times. I could tell that I was almost there, because I heard the waterfall.

Soon enough, the meadow came into view. It was more beautiful than last time.

I walked to the tree Eli and I sat at for an hour last time. I sat down and stared at the horizon.

Here came the waterworks. I put my head on my knees. All the memories came flooding in.

_"Hey, Clare bear. Bet you don't know why the sun sets red."_

"_Why, Elijah ?"_

"_Light is made of lots of colors, out of all those colors. Red is the one that travels the farthest."_

Eli. I love you. I will always and forever. I was crying again. Stupid Lena.

**ELI'S POV**

I wanted to yell at the top of my lungs. This is what I get for being a damn gentleman. Stupid Lena. This was all a diversion. That's why K.C. wanted to befriend me all of a sudden. That's why he smiled like a creep all day.

I ran back to The Dot. Lena tried to talk to me, but I pushed her away and got in Morty.

"Eli come on ! I did this all for you."

"I don't give a fuck Lena ! You ruined me and Clare." I yelled at her and drove away.

The text I got from Clare…touched my heart. I love you too Clare. I hope you know I mean it. I really do. I parked Morty by a sidewalk to stop and think.

I started Morty again. Clare where could you possibly go in a bus ? I tried to think the best I can.

It hit me. _"We can share this place." "I come here when I need to think."_ I'm going to prove to you that I truly love you Clare. Not stupid fucking Lena. I am still your knight-and-shining-armour. I love you Clare Edwards.


	24. Sticky Notes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I love you guys LOL ! I think this is the longest chapter that i've written :O haha. Have you guys read the degrassi fanfic 'Eleven' ? its a good story :) i recommend ! Thanks for the favorites and alerts :) you guys are awesomeeeee !**

** aww thanks :) your kind of reviews make wanna write more :D  
hope martinez haha yeah, i named most of the background characters in my story from the real peoples :) what do you mean by Keeping the fluff on the low ? :D**

**Mz-Ly Glad you liked it :D**

**MadameDegrassi96 haha thanks :) !**

**xxchannylovexx gahh ! finally i know a girl that like kingdom hearts also and is the same age as me xD thanks for reviewing ahaha.**

**zeldaskeeper thanks for writing that :) i put a part of your review in this chapter xD **

**EliandClare414 you are awesomee ! :) your always the first reviewer :D haha.**

**Love you guys ! :) Less than 3 :D**

**ELI'S POV**

"Okay Adam, is everything all set ?" I asked Adam before I walked out of The Dot.

"Yup, the decorations are all set and did I mention that you look ridiculous. You must really love Clare. And oh boy, I feel really sorry for Morty !" Adam laughed. He pointed at Morty through the window.

Yeah I did feel ridiculous, I looked like an imbecile. I am deeply sorry Morty for writing on you ! But whatever it takes right ?

"I really love her man."

"Well then, get going ! Stop telling me how much you love her when your not doing anything right now ! Go after her Eli ! You already set up the decorations and that ridiculous outfit." Adam started laughing again. I punched him on the arm and walked out of The Dot.

Here goes nothing. I walked out of The Dot and people were pointing at me and laughing. Who gives a damn what you people think ?

When I reached Morty at the parking lot, I couldn't help but feel embarrassed for Morty. He wasn't the type of car to be _dressed _like this and neither was I. A little girl and her mother were walking through the parking lot.

"Mommy ? Isn't that kind of car supposed to look sad. Granpa went to heaven in one of those right ? Why are there flowers all over the sad black car ? And the man standing by it, why is he dressed in such flowery clothes ? Is he going to a wedding in heaven ? Can I be the flower girl ?"

I smirked at the little girl and her mother before I went in Morty.

"Some people are just a little...weird these days honey. I think he might be going to a wedding."

What a cute little girl. I chuckled to myself.

Yup. I was wearing a plain white t-shirt with the words, 'I love Clare Edwards!' on it. If you didn't hear the little girl, yes. I have flowers all over me and it is _ridiculous. _Adam helped me with all this, all the preparations and mushy stuff._ The things I do for love. For Clare Edwards. _

I better get going, I started Morty and drove to my lake.

**CLARE'S POV**

I sat there, staring at the sunset. The beautiful red sunset. I leaned against our tree and closed my eyes. My eyes flew open again. _Crap._ I forgot how I was going to get home. Whatever...I am exhausted from all that crying and running. I put on my hood and lay against the tree. Dazing off...

**ELI'S POV**

Almost there ! Hurry up Morty ! Damnit.

"I know you don't like wearing flowers Morty, but c'mon it's for Clare."

I am such an idiot, I am talking to inanimate objects again.

I made the last turn to the lake. I really hope she's here. Otherwise, this would've been such a total waste.

Finally ! I parked Morty by the lake and literally jumped out of my decorated hearse.

I ran to the meadow and stopped for breath by the waterfall.

The sun was setting. This was a beautiful time of the day.

I quickly scanned the meadow and saw a figure huddled by our tree. Did Clare fall asleep ?

I ran to her and saw her breathing peacefully with her eyes shut.

No words could describe how I feel right now, seeing the girl I love in front of me. Even the last time I saw her was only three hours ago.

My heart beated in my chest uncontrollably.

I bent over to put one of Clare's hair behind her hear.

I scooped her into my arms and boy was she tired. She just buried her face in my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck. Clare is such a heavy sleeper.

I carried her all the way to the decorated Morty and put her in the passenger seat. I buckled her seat belt and walked over to the divers side.

"I love you Clare." I am such a mush, I swear !

I started Morty and drove back to The Dot. Clare didn't know what was waiting for her.

**CLARE'S POV**

I stretched my arms and hit my hand on glass by accident. What the heck ? Glass window ?

Now that I noticed I couldn't hear the mini-waterfall or smell grass. All I smelled was car air freshener.

Where am I ? Am I dreaming ? I looked at my surroundings and noticed the familiar steering wheel.

I'm in Morty.

What a lovely dream, dreaming about Eli again. I looked at the steering wheel again and saw a sticky note on it. I peeled it off and read it:

_Hey Blue eyes. Come out when you're ready and do you like what I did to Morty ? _

_P.S. Look for another sticky note like this one, there will be more clues ;) **Follow the trail of flowers.**_

Wow. A scavenger hunt with dream Eli. This ought to be interesting. I know this is a dream, so I might as well enjoy it until I wake up by the tree again.

I opened Morty and stood up. This is not Morty.

My jaw fell open. Surely this is a dream. Eli would never do this to his beloved hearse.

Dream Morty was decorated in flowers ! On the windshield said, 'I love Clare Edwards.'

Yup I am dreaming.

I looked around at where I was, a few blocks away from the dot and then I saw the trail of flowers Dream Eli was telling me to follow.

I followed them and it ended up by a dress shop. There was a sticky note on the door:

_Go inside and tell the cashier that you are Clare Edwards and put on the gift I got. The cashier has more clues on where the next trail of flowers are. _

_Love, Eli._

I shrugged my shoulders. This dream is getting weird.

I went into the store and saw a blonde lady at the counter. I walked up to her.

"Uhh...I'm Clare Edwards ?"

She looked surprised. "Oh ! Give a minute honey ! I need to get it."

What exactly was _it ?_

The blonde lady came back and was holding a beautiful dress !

It was a gorgeous pink bubble dress ! **Picture link on my profile :) I suck at describing LOL.**

"Uh...what is that for miss ?"

"Call me Annie." She smiled. "I'm not supposed to say anything. I was told to tell you to just put this on."

I raised my eyebrow. I was about to protest but then this is a dream anyways ! Who cares ?

I extended my hand for the dress. "Thanks Annie." I smiled.

She clapped her hands. "The dressing room is over there." She pointed.

Once I had the dress on, I felt so...pretty.

Annie gave me a thumbs up and handed me a sticky note. "You can leave your clothes hear, you could come back and get them later."

"Alright."

"Oh yeah, the trail of flowers starts two stores down and make a right."

"Thanks Annie !"

It's sad that I won't meet her in real life. This is all just a figment of my imagination. I give Dream Eli credit for picking such a beautiful dress though.

Speaking of Dream Eli, I looked at the sticky note Annie gave me:

_Like the dress Blue eyes ? I hope you do ! It took me a while to pick it, well Adam kind of helped me._

_Well I bet you caught the gist of this scavenger hunt. Follow the clue the cashier gave you ! ;)_

_Love, Eli._

This is getting exciting.

I followed Annie's directions and soon saw the next trail of flowers. I followed them and they stopped at a shoe store. Let me guess, Dream Eli wanted me to wear matching shoes.

I sighed and peeled the sticky note off the door.

_Your a smart girl Edwards. You know the drill ;)_

_Love, Eli._

I entered the store and told the cashier I was Clare, like last time.

"So you're Clare ! I'm Charlotte. Give me a second, I will get your things."

Charlotte soon came back with a box. She opened it and GOD. The shoes were so simple, yet so cute. Dream Eli had good taste or Dream Adam.

They were silver strap heels with rhinestones on them. **Picture on my profile :)**

I put them on and they matched the dress perfectly.

"You're as beautiful as your boyfriend described you." Charlotte smiled.

"Uhh, thanks." I laughed.

Charlotte handed me a sticky note.

I walked out of the shoe store, I felt so dressed up.

I read the sticky note:

_Okay, Blue Eyes. This is the last stop for stores. Follow the flowers, the trail starts across the street on your left :)_

_Love, Eli._

The trail ended at a jewelry store. Wow a whole dream outfit ?

I peeled the sticky note off the door.

_You know the drill ! :)_

_Love, Eli._

I walked in and saw a man using a magnifying glass on something.

"Hello. I-I'm Clare." Why was i stuttering ?

The man looked up and set his magnifying glass down and examined me.

"You are so gorgeous young lady. No wonder that young man wouldn't stop babbling about you. I am Ray by the way."

"Thanks Ray." I chuckled.

"Okay Clare, here it is." He bent down to get something under the counter. It was a velvet box.

He handed it to me and smiled.

I held it in my hand. I opened it. Dream Eli, you have outdone yourself.

Inside the box was a silver heart shaped locket. On the back there was writing engraved in cursive:

_Eli and Clare, forever and always._

Awwww. Dream Eli !

I immediately put it on.

"Wonderful !" Ray said.

I smiled.

"Thanks Ray." He handed me a sticky note. I wonder whats next ?

I walked out of the jewelry store and read the note:

_You are now officially ready Blue eyes ! Now that you are, make your way to The Dot. Theres notrail of flowers this time. You know where The Dot is._

_Love, Eli._

I wonder when I'm going to wake up ? This is an awfully long dream...

**Well, you guys like :) ? its 2 a.m. LOL and a friday night . i am sucha dork haha. spending my friday night writing fanfics. Did ya notice the cast members names ? LOL**

**Annie, Charlotte, and Ray ? xD Less than 3 ! Have a nice day !**


	25. Too Good To Be True

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Hello awesome people :) sorry i didn't upload D: no school tomorrow that's why. :) really sorry if it doesn't turn out like you think it would...it's just that my mind has been clouded with this guy :D actually...he's Ty in this storyy ahaha ! but thats not his name. Oh crap. i'm babbling about my personal life O.o less than 3 loves !**

**zeldaskeeper thanks thanks :) **

**crazyangelz15 thankss :)**

**SuperDegrassifan1 thanks so much ! :) **

**Krissybby thankss much :)**

**laraa christine haha :) less than 3 ! i put that, cause when i type the arrow it never shows O.o lol**

**xSoFreshEClareLoveex haha thanks for reeviewing lol.**

**EliandClare414 hands down :) less than 3 !**

** aww :) glad you like it !  
**

**ELI'S POV **

"Maybe she never woke up Adam ? What if she's still sleeping ?" I nervously asked as I paced back and forth.

"Eli, just chill. I'm sure she'll be here any minute. Clare isn't stupid, she knows how to read sticky notes. That was a cute idea by the way, AHEM." He cleared his throat, making it obvious that it was his idea.

I chuckled. "Thanks Adam."

"You're welcome man." I bro-hugged him.

"You're always gonna be my wing-man, Adam."

"For sure Eli, you too." Adam was like my own brother. Always being the best.

"Are you sure everything is perfect ? Any last minute things we need to fix ?" I am so nervous ! What if she doesn't take me back ? CRAP. I flinched at the thought of Clare rejecting me.

"Eli relax. You two are meant to be. Just sit down at wait. Okay ? I'm gonna go back home, my mom is calling me."

I nodded my head and sat down on a chair. I nervously examined The Dot, the decorations Adam, Zsophia and Alli helped with.

I have to give a thanks to Sav for convincing Peter, for letting me borrow The Dot for the night.

The ceiling was covered in lanterns and the lighting was dimmed. Candles were on every table and every counter-top. Red and white roses on the ground, ridiculous signs saying, 'I love you Clare Edwards !' Have to thank Zsophia and Alli for their awesome penmanship.

I ran my hand through my hair and looked at my reflection on the window. I was still wearing that ridiculous NOT BLACK shirt.

I sighed.

_Ding. Ding. _The sound of bells from the door rang.

I glanced at the door to see a beautiful girl in a pink dress, she looked confused.

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Clare Edwards, is that you ?" I smirked and held out my hand to hers.

**CLARE'S POV**

Dream Eli held his hand out for me to grab, but then I saw his shirt and burst into laughter !

"This is definitely a dream !" I managed to say in between the chuckles. "Nice try Dream Eli, but the Eli I know when I'm awake doesn't express himself like that."

I was just waiting for this dream to end already, it was too good to be true.

Dream Eli raised his eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about ? You think this is a dream ?"

He started laughing. Okay, no more reminiscing about Eli before I take a nap. My imagination can get out of hand.

I started tapping my foot, telling myself to wake up.

"Wake up !" I closed my eyes and when I opened them, Eli's face was inches away from mine.

**ELI'S POV**

She really thinks she's dreaming ?

"You're so cute when you're in denial." I giggled.

Clare's face was so close to mine. "Because it is Dream Eli !"

"I am not Dream Eli, Clare ! I'm the Eli that loves you when you're awake. Believe me, this isn't a dream." She rolled her eyes.

"What is it going to take for you to believe me ?"

Clare nodded her head and closed her eyes. I got closer again and kissed her with every ounce of passion in my body. She pulled away to take a breath and then her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Now, what do you say Clare Edwards ? Do you love me too ?"

She smiled and kissed me back. "Now, that is a stupid question Elijah Goldsworthy. Of course I love you too !"

I smirked and hugged her, we stood there for the longest time.

"Do you like the locket ?" _Eli and Clare, forever and always._

"Elijah, I love it and did I mention I love you ?" How cute.

"I love you too Clare."

"I like what you've done to The Dot. My name is plastered everywhere." She giggled.

"Well, how else was I going to prove my love to you ?"

I felt her shrug her shoulders, we were still in that hugging position. Clare's head resting on my shoulder.

"I love it all, everything. The dress, the shoes, the locket, and you." She was really boosting my ego. Haha.

"Oh Adam, Alli, and Zsophia helped me with that."

She kissed me and pulled me to a table. Our hands intertwined as I sat across from her.

We just stared into each others eyes for about five mintues.

"What made you think that this was a dream, Blue eyes ?"

She smiled. "Well, first of all. I was at the _Goldsworthy Lake_ and fell asleep by a tree. So it doesn't make sense when I wake up in a hearse. Second, people just don't leave trails of flowers and sticky notes around town. That only happens in fairy tales."

Clare was my princess and I was her knight-and-shining armour. HA ! She found out the name of my family's lake.

I laughed. "You're a very heavy sleeper." She smacked my arm and joined in the laughter.

Our 'fight' about Lena just made us stronger. Lena or anyone couldn't brake us anymore. Clare is my sworn soul-mate.

"I love you Elijah Goldsworthy."

"I love you too Clare Diana Edwards."

**ZSOPHIA'S POV**

"Lena, that is the last time I do anything for you !" I let out a breath of air. My sister has done enough for the day. She needed to stop her stupid schemes.

"What ever."

"Are you even paying attention to what I'm saying ? Mom might send you back to grandma in China, if she ever found out that you've disgraced us _once _again.

Lena frowned at my remark.

Ty walked in.

"Oooo, what an intense conversation ?"

"Ty, not now." I said annoyed. "Did you hear about what Lena did ?"

"Duh, Alli told me."

I sighed.

Lena was never going to learn.

"I don't care about Eli anymore anyways. He clearly doesn't like me. I found a new guy."

"Who could be this unfortunate soul, Lena ?" Ty asked and then I laughed.

**CLARE'S POV**

I giggled as I fed Eli a strawberry. Boy, today was an exhausting day.

We were in my room watching T.V., while eating more junk food. I was still wearing that dress.

"So what's on our schedule for tomorrow, Blue eyes ?"

"Well, my parents won't be back until four more days."

"So...?"

"I'm feeling a party, tomorrow."

"You devil !" I chuckled and shoved a strawberry into his mouth.

"A party it is." Eli said with his mouth full.

"Did I mention that I love you ?" I said this like ten times today.

"Duh, who wouldn't love this Clare ?"

I hit his arm.

He smirked. "Of course I love you too, Blue eyes."


	26. Me or The Hearse

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chyeah. thanks for favorite and alerts :) loving the reviews ;D lessthenthree guys !**

**ELI'S POV**

"Invite anyone and everyone, Blue eyes." I smirked at my hot girlfriend, still wearing that beautiful dress.

"Are you sure my parents won't absolutely find out, Eli ?"

"Clare you worry too much ! Just relax, let me handle it."

She smiled and kissed my cheek, obviously teasing me.

"Your such a tease. By the way, are you ever going to change out of that dress ?"

Clare laughed and put her hand to heart, looking hurt.

"Well, excuse me for loving a gift my amazing boyfriend gave me !"

"It's not that I don't like it on you, it's just that I want to know how much longer I can see you looking so sexy." I put on my crooked smile. She blushed and went to her closet.

"Hmmmm, you have exactly 3 minutes left of seeing me in this dress." She taunted.

"Haha ! NO! Give me five more minutes to keep the picture in my mind."

"Nope. One minute left, make it last Elijah !" Clare stuck out her tongue and pointed at me.

I got up, stood behind her, and wrapped my arms around her waist. The silk on the dress was amazingly soft.

"You on the other hand, can keep that shirt on and never take it off !" Clare laughed out.

Wait. What ? Oh, I then remembered the shirt Adam helped me make. Then an idea popped in my head.

Clare was pushing me out of the closet, so she can change. I stopped her by putting my on the door, holding it open.

"I have a deal with you, Blue eyes."

She raised her eyebrow and opened the door a little more. Her arms were folded across her chest.

"What do you have in mind exactly ?" Now Clare was smirking.

"I will wear this shirt for the WHOLE day, and you will wear that dress for the WHOLE day also."

I know it was crazy thought, knowing that we have school in two hours.

Clare opened her mouth, ready to something but then closed it again.

She seemed to be deep in thought and then her eyes shot.

"Can I add a little addition to that deal ?" Those blue eyes were so hard to resist.

"What do you have in mind ?"

"Morty has to join this little 'deal.'"

Not my beloved Morty ! That devilish smile seemed to be taunting me.

"No chance in hell, Blue eyes ! He was already humiliated enough yesterday on the freeway !" I smirked and raised my eyebrow.

It was true, when I was on my way to the lake to get Clare, it was hell. Idiots would be giving me honks and others would just roll down their window and give me a 'what the hell ?' face. It was strange seeing a _hearse _beautifully decorated with flowers and bright colors.

"Alright then, I guess I will be changing out of this dress." Clare gave me a puppy-dog face and batted her eyelashes. Damn those blue eyes.

"You know, if I didn't love you so much I wouldn't be humiliating my hearse."

"Do you love me more than your hearse ?"

I rolled my eyes and smirked again.

"That's a hard one Blue eyes. Making me chose between my long friend and the love of my life ? Hmmmm, decisions, decisions." Can you hear the sarcasm ?

She smacked my shoulder and almost closed the door on my face, but I held it.

"Do you honestly think you should be asking that question, Clare ? You should know the answer to that already !" Don't get me wrong, I love Morty. But Clare was the love of my life.

Clare smiled and kissed me, with the door opened a little bit more.

"So deal ?" She asked, stepping out of the closet.

"Deal." I smirked.


	27. Never

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OH yeahh. 2 updates in a roww yeah. :) hope you guys liked it ! thanks for reviews and favorites again ! lessthanthree**

**DONT OWN DEGRASSI, JUST MY O/Cs and STORYLINE :)**

**CLARE'S POV**

"Ready for public embarrassment, Eli ?"

"You know I don't care what people think. I just want the world to know that I love you, nobody else."

Awwww, he's so sweet.

We were already getting honks at the Degrassi parking lot. I'm sorry Morty, but you have to suffer with us.

Eli's screamo music filled the air.

I looked over at Eli, who was putting the hearse in park. He was wearing that ridiculous shirt with black skinny jeans and converse. That guitar-pick necklace shined in the sunlight.

I on the other hand was wearing the dress and instead of wearing those heels, I wore silver flats. I didn't want to seem a bit over dressed.

Eli got out and opened my door.

"Are you ready milady ?" He asked grabbing me hand.

"Whenever you are." This must've been a sight. I wonder what would the kids at school think ?

Time to find out.

"Oh yeah, don't forget to invite people to your house tonight. Remember, anyone and everyone."

I nodded my head and we walked hand in hand to the entrance of Degrassi. People were staring and some were saying, 'They make sucha cute couple !'

Great to know people got the idea.

**ALLI'S POV**

"Hey have you seen Eli and Clare ?" Zsophia came up to me while I was fixing my belongings in the locker.

"Nah, I haven't seen Clare since two days ago."

"Really ? Cause everyone is talking about them this morning. People are saying how cute they look today."

"WHAT ? O-M-G." Clare better spill later. I swear, it's so hard getting a hold of that girl.

"Yeah, and there's supposedly a big bash at the Edwards' residence."

"I didn't hear anything. Now I feel so left out." I looked down at my heels and grabbed my books.

"Your not the only one, I found out about it from some random kid in the halls."

"Where are they ? And where is your brother and sister ?"

Zsophia rolled her eyes. "Lena is still suspended and Ty is going to be late. Like I said, I haven't seen Clare or Eli."

I saw two figures walking our way. Was that _Clare ?_ She looked like a whole different person, my best friend looked so beautiful.

"Speak of the devil." I smiled at the couple and as soon as I saw Eli, I couldn't help but 'AWWW.'

"HOW CUTE !" Zsophia and I yelled.

"Calm down you two !" Eli and Clare said in unison.

"Why are you so dressed ?" I asked Clare and Eli. Eli was wearing a plain white t-shirt that said, 'I love Clare Edwards.'

"Eli and I had a little deal." Clare smirked and looked at Eli with googly-eyes.

"Once again, you guys are so adorable." Zsophia said.

"What is this big bash I hear going on tonight ?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at the couple.

Clare nodded her head. "It's tonight at my house, invite 'anyone and everyone.'" She nudged Eli and giggled.

"Alright, I'll see you guys there."

**ELI'S POV**

**Loud music fills the Edwards' Residence.**

Now this was a high school party, people were everywhere, I could barely hear myself think.

Clare and I walked around with my arms wrapped around her waist.

"Dude, Eli and Clare ! Great party. Your guys are rockin." Bianca said as she put her hand on my shoulder. She was obviously drunk. Someone must've spiked the drinks or something. Who cares right ?

The doorbell rang and Clare went to get it.

It was kind of chaos everywhere. I walked to the kitchen to get some food and drinks. Hmmm, watermelon and punch.

I ate a lot of watermelon. It tasted like the best watermelon in the damn world.

Clare came to me with Alli and Ty.

"Blue Eyes, have some." I smirked handing her my watermelon, she bit it and her eyes lit up.

"That is awesome watermelon !"

"Okay, we'll leave you guys to your little watermelon fest." Alli and Ty left.

I swear, my vision was getting a little blurred and the room was spinning. Clare and I ate about twenty slices of watermelon.

Clare started dancing to the music and threw her watermelon across the kitchen. Clare looked stoned.

Shit. The watermelon was spiked.

"Okay Clare, enough watermelon..." I slurred my words and put my arm on her shoulder.

"Alright..." She giggled.

I walked her to the living room and we sat on the couch.

Alli saw us and sat down.

"Is she drunk ?"

"Yup, the watermelon was spiked."

"WOW."

"I'm drunk ? So that's how it feels..." Clare laughed.

"You know, let's play a game. A drinking game." I suggested.

Alli raised her eyebrow at me.

"Just gather everyone and tell them to bring all the alcohol to the coffee table."

"What ever then."

**AFTER ALLI GATHERS EVERYONE**

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

Sav, Holly J., K.C., Ty, Zsophia, Adam, Fiona, Riley, Zane, Bianca, Drew, Connor, Dave, Wesley, Alli, Fitz, Owen, Anya, Clare and Eli were sitting in a circle around the coffee table. Everyone had shot glasses and the liquor was in the middle.

"Tell me what we're doing again ?" An annoyed Holly J. asked.

"We're playing a drinking game. This is how it's gonna go. It's Never Have I ever, instead of taking off your clothes, you take a shot." Eli said.

Everyone nodded. Eli took his spot by Clare and wrapped his arms around her.

"Who's gonna start ?" Zane asked.

"I will !" Clare said while slurring her words.

"Never have I ever cheated on a test." Eli burst into laughter and took a shot of _Sky Vodka._

Sav, K.C., Ty, Zsophia, Riley, Drew, Bianca, and Alli, Owen, and Fitz all took a shot.

"Oh please Clare, questions like that will make me tipsy in ten." Zsophia said.

"Since you went Blue eyes, we're going counter-clock wise now. So I'm next." Eli said.

"Never have I ever had oral sex." Eli smirked and didn't take a shot.

However, Drew and Bianca took a shot.

Alli looked disgusted.

Next was Sav.

"Alright guys, Never have I ever had sex with an inanimate object."

Clare and Eli burst into complete laughter when Bianca, Owen, and DAVE took a shot.

"What ? People get curious. Geez." Owen said. Everyone started laughing.

"My turn." Holly J. said. "Never have I ever taken the morning after pill."

Anya and Bianca took a shot.

"I guess it's my turn." K.C. said.

"Never have I ever been a peeing tom."

Eli, Owen, K.C., Drew, Riley, Adam, Sav, Dave, Wesley, Connor, and Ty all took a shot.

"You guys are foul !" All the girls said.

"My turn." Ty said.

"Let's see what you got asian boy." Owen said.

"Hmmm, Never have I ever watched a porno and said 'GROSS.' through the whole thing."

Everyone laughed in unison.

Ty, Owen, Drew, Bianca, Sav, K.C., Fitz, and Eli took a shot.

"The things you guys try when you're curious. I swear." Clare said.

"Say Saint Clare, you've only had one shot." Holly J. said.

"Lets tone down the sex questions for a bit. Some people are still virgins, gotta let them enjoy the game too." Ty said.

"MAN, right when it gets to my turn. Sheesh." Zsophia complained.

"Never have I ever memorized the lyrics to Justin Bieber's Baby song."

Everyone basically took a shot.

"What can you say ? They play that damn song all the time on the radio." Eli said.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"SHOT TWO !" Clare was already drunk from two shots.

"Calm down Saint Clare !" Alli said.

"It's Adam's turn." Drew said.

"Alright...Never have I ever black mailed someone."

"Psh !" Eli said taking a shot.

Suprisingly Clare took a shot also.

Everyone took a shot.

"My turn !" Fiona rang. "Never have I ever caught my parents doing it." Fiona giggled and took a shot.

Everyone took a shot.

It was Riley's turn.

"Never have I ever shop lifted."

Riley, Bianca, Fitz, Drew, K.C., Zsophia, and Ty took a shot also.

"Anyone feeling a bit tipsy now ?" Eli asked.

"Not me !" Clare giggled.

"Duh, you've only taken like three shots." Bianca said.

"It's Zane's turn." Fiona said.

"Thanks, Never have I ever peed in a public pool."

Eli could feel his eyelids getting a bit heavy.

Eli, Owen, Ty, Zane, Fitz, Drew, Riley, Sav, Drew, Connor, Wesley, and Dave took a shot.

"That is absolutely disgusting." Fiona said.

"You gotta go when you gotta go." Riley said.

"Finally ! My turn." Bianca was up.

"Never have I ever sexted."

Alii and Bianca were the only ones who took a shot.

"Never I have I ever farted in public and blamed someone else." Drew said.

Clare, Alli, Anya, Drew, Bianca, Wesley, Sav, Owen, and Fitz took a shot.

"I am appalled Saint Clare !" Eli said to Clare.

"Har, har."

It was Connor's turn. "Never have I ever-wait. I have to go guys and so does Dave and Wesley." Connor said, looking at his phone.

"Awww." Dave and Wesley said.

"Well bye guys!" Everyone said.

"Okay, who's turn is it now ?" Owen asked.

"Mine." Alli said. "Never have I ever caught an STI."

Nobody took a shot.

"Good to know that you're all clean." Fitz said.

"Okay it's my turn wimps. Time for the real ones. Never have I ever called someone the wrong name during sex." Fitz laughed.

Bianca and Owen took a shot.

Everyone was thinking about how a slut Bianca was. She practically took a shot every turn.

"Owen, your turn bro." Fitz said.

"Never have I ever faked an orgasm." Owen said.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Everyone said when Drew and K.C. Took a shot.

"WOW GUYS." Everyone said.

Anya was the last person to go.

**ELI'S POV**

"Never have I ever..." A girl name Anya was going but then I think I passed out and everything became a blur. _Sky Vodka _is fucking strong I swear. I'm going to have a hang-over in the morning.

I know it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  SORRY i took out Conner, Dave, and Wesley and Anya. I was getting bored with writing Never have i ever questions -_- oh well hope you guys like it :)**


	28. Hangover

**A/N: OH MY GOODNESS. I am so sorry loves for not updating this story :( I started another story, and I haven't even updated that one also. I am so terrible! Anways, I hope you like this one. i tried making it long, but i think i got too excited about posting it...**

**A story that inspired me to start writing this story again was: Rockstar by WAZAM. I highly recommend it! Lessthanthree loves!**

**I DONT OWN DEGRASSI. I OWN MY O\C's and storyline.**

**ELI'S POV**

I tried so hard to stand up. My head was pounding harder than ever. I regret drinking last night. As I tried to stand up, I took note of my surroundings: The Edwards' home was a complete mess! I was in the coat closet near the front door; the door to the closet was wide open. While I tried to stand up, I fell and bumped my head on the wall. What the fuck? I examined my feet and saw that my shoes were tied together. Damnit. I lazily untied my shoes, but had a problem. So I just took of my shoes and got out of the closet.

Afterwards, I walked to the kitchen to grab some water; to sober up. Clare was no where to be found. I walked around the house in search of Clare, when I suddenly heard something,.

"Oh my god!" she yelled. I found Clare in a corner behind the couch.

I sat on the couch and giggled. "Saint Clare using God's name in vain? What? Impossible!" I smirked and patted her shoulder as I sipped my water. My head started to feel a little better.

"Oh shut up, you party-pooper. You were the first one to pass out." Her choice of words appalled me.

"That goes to show that I drank a lot." I simply stated in defense.

"Yeah, a lot happens to the early bird during a high school party." Clare laughed and still had her hand on her forehead.

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. What was she talking about?

"Look in the mirror, love." Clare chuckled. I was still confused, so I ran to the bathroom and stared at my reflection in shock. There was a drawn, black mustache, a uni-brow, and as well as a dick shaped like a rocket with a smiley face on my cheek.

"You are so going to pay, Blue Eyes!" I yelled over the running water. I wetted my face and tried to scrub the marker as much as possible. My hair got wet in the process. After about five minutes of relentless scrubbing, I dried my face with a towel and looked at my reflection again. The marker looked faded and looked quite unnoticeable, but you could still see the outline of the dick a bit. I fixed my hair away from my eyes and silently tip-toed to the kitchen. Clare was standing with her back facing me, her hand was on her head again as she leaned on the countertop.

I walked through the toilet paper filled floor (I don't know why there was toilet paper there) and grabbed Clare by the waist. "Eli! Put me down! My head is throbbing enough!" She cried out.

"Nope." I simply replied and smirked. I carried her to the couch and laid her down to tickle her to death.

"I can't breath, Eli!" I think I saw a tear go down her cheek as she laughed uncontrollably.

"Alright, just for you Blue Eyes." I smirked and stopped. I noticed the position that we were in and she seemed to notice also. Clare looked the other direction and blushed. I was on top of her. I grabbed her chin so her face was facing me. Then I brushed her cheek, where it immediately turned red. I leaned down to kiss her with every ounce of passion in my body. Her tongue then brushed my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. We were soon exploring each other's mouth, our tongues dancing in unison. The whole seemed to get hot and passion heated everything even more. Clare pulled away took a breath and kissed me once more. I rested my forehead on hers, our noses were touching.

Clare giggled and pulled the collar of my shirt and whispered.

"We need to clean up."

I smirked and stood up and offered my hand. She took it and we went on to cleaning the Edwards' Manor.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

"Clare is there anyway you can delete that?" I asked in a panic tone.

"I'm so sorry Eli, I didn't think Adam would upload it!" She apologized and rubbed my shoulder to comfort me.

I stared at the video on Facerange. I was completely passed out while Drew, Adam, K.C., Fitz, and Owen drew the dick-rocket on my face. They then wrapped my whole body in toilet paper. K.C. was the one who tied my shoes together. "Remind me to kill that bastard on Monday for tying my shoelaces together. I got a damn bump on my head from tripping." I rubbed my forehead and flinched a bit.

Clare rubbed it and kissed it to make me feel better.

We turned our attention back to the video: _"We're going to get a million views man" _that sounded a lot like Owen. _"I wanna see his reaction when he sees this on Facerange!" _stupid Adam. They then, carried me o the coat closet. "Say…Blue Eyes, what were you doing the while I was being hazed?"

She blushed and turned her attention to the video: _"Clare! Look at your boyfriend!" _it sounded like Zsophia. The person holding the camera shifted to show a drunk Clare dancing and skipping. _"My poor baby!" _ Clare sat next to my sleeping body. _"Watch this guys! I do this when he sleeps and he doesn't even know it!" _Clare held a piece of hair in her hands and rubbed it around my face. I tried to wiggle but I was too tied up to scratch the annoyance. _"FUCK."_ My sleeping self said. Everyone laughed and Clare kissed my nose. She loosened up the toilet paper and told everyone to leave me alone now.

"Nice going Blue Eyes. You really do that when I'm sleeping?" I asked in amusement. She blushed and brushed my bangs away from my face.

"Yup. It gives me something to laugh about in the mornings." she chuckled and closed Facerange on my laptop. "We can finish watching that another day." Clare looked me in the eyes and pulled my collar again. She leaned in to tease me.

"What a tease!" I rolled my eyes and stood up and walked over to Clare's bed and threw myself into the bed, exhausted. Clare soon joined me and laid next to me, intertwining our hands. Today was the longest damn day ever. Clare and I had to clean the house with our heads still hurting, but it was still fun spending time with her. She suggested that we call the kids from school who attended the party to help, but I said never mind. I wasn't ready to see those jack asses yet. I would get back at them one day. One day...

"What a week, huh?" I stated.

"I know right? There was Lena, that fight, the party and everything happened in that short amount of time."

"You know it's been almost three weeks since we've started going out."

"Only two weeks? It feels like months!" She was really caught off guard.

"Now we know who pays attention in this relationship." I joked. She elbowed my side and I rubbed it really hard. "OUCH!"

I looked at her blue eyes and stared at her for about two minutes.

"Tomorrow will make it exactly three weeks. I want to do something special for you."

She turned her head away from the ceiling and gazed at me.

"You don't have to...what you did for an apology was more like a celebration for us."

"Nope, we're doing something special tomorrow Blue Eyes and it's official."

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

"WHAT? WE'RE GOING TO ROME?" she asked obviously surprised.

"No we're going to Mexico, you heard me Blue Eyes! YES ROME."

"Wait-what-how-when?"

"Today at 5 p.m." It was 12:32 p.m.

"We can't just up and leave! My parents are coming home in 5 days! And how did you get the money to book us a flight to Rome?"

"I robbed a bank with Adam." I smartly stated.

She hit my arm as I grabbed a luggage for her to fill in. The luggage fell on the ground. "OUCH! ONCE AGAIN THAT REALLY HURTS, BLUE EYES!"

"Where'd you get the money really?"

I sighed. "Remember, I'm an only child of two head CEO's?" I picked up the luggage and laid it on her bed.

"OH." Realization hit her.

"Oh c'mon, Blue Eyes. Isn't Rome the city of love? A buncha girls like to gush over this city."

"But-"

"No buts." I cut her off while lifting my index finger. "This is what we're doing for our anniversary. I want it to be special."

"Eli." She dragged on my name. "What about school?"

"It's fine. What's missing 4 days of school? No biggie Blue Eyes. Just trust me."

"Okay..." She grabbed the luggage and walked over to her closet.

I had this trip planned days before Lena ruined everything before. I was well prepared, all my clothes were packed in Morty and I already had our plane tickets. The hotel reservations were already planned and made.

"Don't forget to bring your camera, Blue Eyes!" I yelled to the closet.

"Okay boss!" Clare laughed after she said that.

**CLARE'S POV**

I really need to Alli about Eli's last minute plans to Rome. I can't Believe it! The city of love! After I finished packing my belongings, I did a checklist in my head: toothbrush, check. Cute outfits, check. Makeup, check. Extra money, check. An almost forgot the camera! i grabbed my camera and stuffed it in my purse.

When I was finally done, I laid on my bed and took out my cellphone. Eli went to the store to get necessities. I dialed Alli's number, excited to tell her everything.

"Clare?"

"Alli!"

"Guess what?"

"WHAT?"

"Today is Eli and I's three week anniversary!"

"Oh my god Clare! Congrats! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you so much Alli!"

"Any special plans for today then?" Just as I expected, I wanted her to ask this.

"Okay...you probably won't believe me, but Eli and I are going to Rome!"

"WHAT?" She screamed, I had to pull my head away from the phone to save my eardrum.

"YEA!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"YES I AM! I DIDN'T BELIEVE IT AT FIRST ALSO!"

"Oh my god Clare, he is like perfect for you! I approve of Eli very much! I never though he'd be a romantic, who would've though?"

"Yeah, I really like him..."

"When are you leaving?"

"Well, Eli said our flight was at 5:10." I glanced at the clock on my wall, it was 1:45.

"Oh okay, how long will you guys be gone?"

"About 4 days, I think."

"I hope you have a great time, Clare. I better get details when you come back!"

"Of course!"

"Alright! Call me when you need me, I'll be here to talk to you. I have to go, cause Ty and I are going on a date." I noticed that her and Ty started getting close.

"I better get details from you also, Alli!"

"Duh! Bye Clare, love you!"

"Have fun, Love you too Alli!"

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

**ELI'S POV**

I walked up the stairs of the Edwards home to see Clare fast asleep next to her purse and suitcase. How adorable, she looked so peaceful. I glanced at the clock and it was 3:59. We should get going to the airport now. I carried Clare down the stairs bridal style to Morty. I buckled her in and went back into the house to retrieve her belongings. Clare was such a heavy sleeper, I swear. Someone could practically draw all over her face and she wouldn't feel a thing. I though of myself being in that position, I was too drunk to feel the magic marker being scribbled on my face!

I got the house keys out of her purse and made sure everything in the house was off; no turned on ovens, no plugged hair appliances, no lit candles, no open windows, all the doors were locked and everything was unplugged. Yeah, I was very cautious of these things. I didn't want the Edwards' home to get burnt down or anything. This was Clare's home.

I walked back to the driveway and Clare was still fast sleep. I laughed to myself and got into the drivers' side, this was going to be a fun trip.

**TO BE CONTINUED XD...**

**Tell me whatcha think?(: I know my writing style has changed a bit, i have become a bit more descriptive...it's from reading other fanfics :P After reading the other fanfics(AHEM I RECOMMEND ROCKSTAR AWESOME STORY) i felt like crap LOL. I need to be more descriptive like WAZAM xD I look up to her for writing such a great stoory! **


	29. Writer's Apology

_I know I can't to this, I apologize for those readers who've anticipated for an update from me. I've just lost interest in this story...I am very sorry! Please don't kill me! I've noticed that people have been adding this story to their updates and getting there hopes up for an update :( I feel terrible, that is why I promise to finish the story I'm working on right now!_ **It's called I've Been Here For You All Along**, (I've changed the name to I've Been Here For You All This Time) please go to my profile and give it a chance :)

Reasons why I have stopped updating this story:

- My writing style is very immature in this story.

- The plot has come to a dead-end

-I have focused all my attention on another story.

**Again, I deeply apologize for ending this story without a proper ending.**

**Please give this story a chance! I'm giving my all to this story I'm working on :)**

**.net/s/6529191/1/Ive_Been_Here_For_You_All_Along**


End file.
